Best Kept Secret
by Bluerain23
Summary: You were my best kept secret. The one I kept in the shadows and away from my world.  What happens when the star basketball player's secret is threatened to be exposed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone I wasn't expecting to put up another story so soon, but this one hit me like a ton of bricks. For those of you who R&R my last story thanks so much it means a lot and I hope you give this story a chance as well. I hope you enjoy, please let me know if I should continue. You guys give me inspiration to keep writing with your reviews! Enjoy!

….

"Yeah!" The crowd roared as they watched the boy down the shot and begin to lick the salt off the girls neck. The dark haired boy stepped back from the girl and clapped his hands and those of his friends around him. He shook his head and gave a wink toward the girl before making his way to the kitchen where he saw his brother standing with a curly blonde.

"Hey Nate, you look wasted," Lucas laughed and patted Nathan on the back. Nathan stumbled a bit and looked at the broody blonde.

"Peyton shouldn't you be home drawing or something?" Nathan chuckled. The blonde's eyes widened for a moment, and then her sight shifted toward the older Scott brother.

"You're just going to let him say that to me?" She asked flabbergasted. She was fuming when Lucas' answer was nothing but a shrug. She huffed in anger and pushed his arm off of her. Her blonde curls swishing away as she stormed away from the two laughing brothers.

Nathan looked back at the door in regret, but it past in the next moment when his brother passed him another beer. "Man forget her…it's not she won't come back to you anyway." Nathan said bitterly and took a swig of his beer. Lucas watched his younger brother and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's just going to have to learn the hard way." Lucas whispered. Nathan looked up to his brother after hearing his last comment.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, slowly starting to sober up.

"Uhh, nothing…so enough of this stupid girl drama, let's drink!" Lucas yelled grasping the attention of some of the others in the room. They all hollered and lifted their drinks in agreement. Nathan laughed and finished his other beer before grabbing another.

Nathan propped himself on the counter and continued to drink. He was better off staying in the kitchen then roaming around the house because he knew he would get into trouble. Walking around only brought attention and right now that was the last thing he wanted. Nathan watched as his brother grabbed a girl by the waist and with ease put her over his shoulder. He shook his head in disappointment as the girl laughed and tried to whisper things in his brother's ear. And there was his prime example as to why he stood in the kitchen. Or so he thought.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing here all by your lonesome. Someone as fine as you should be upstairs…in my bed." Carrie spoke in a seductive tone as she tried to explore Nathan's chiseled chest. Nathan gently pushed her back and gave a small laugh.

"Now why would I be up there?" he decided to play along, knowing if he just left she would eventually come and find him again. Carrie was the kind of girl that didn't give up, especially if she was drunk like she is now.

"Oh I think you know why," she whispered and licked the seam of his ear, while her hand tried to cup his lower anatomy.

"Okay!" Nathan yelped pushing her off completely and moved the side of his head to his shoulder to wipe whatever she licked on. He felt disgusted and tried to get rid of her as quickly as possible. "Carrie you're drunk and I know you're boyfriend won't be too excited to see you throwing yourself at every guy here." Nathan's eyes widened when she tried to launch herself at him again. Nathan dodged her and moved away from the kitchen. He kept walking not bothering to look back. He was about to walk right out the front door when a hand stopped him. Looking down to the person who just touched him his face gentled a bit. There in front of him stood a small girl with long brown locks and a petite frame. He was surprised to see her there and when he saw what she was wearing he had to do a double take.

"Brooke?" He asked his tone completely taking her by surprised and she gave a small laugh.

"Hiya Nate, surprised to see me?" She continued to laugh as Nathan found it hard to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here, Brooke?" He started to interrogate.

"Why else would I be here? I'm here to have a good time." Her laugh and smile were long gone and she now sported a look of anger and her brow was raised.

"You're a freshmen…you really shouldn't be here." He talked down to her and her face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Just who the hell do you think you are telling me what I should and shouldn't do?" She was now completely livid. She didn't understand where Nathan's was coming from and was not about to have him lecture her in front of all the juniors and seniors.

"Brooke…" Nathan tried to get through to her, but she quickly threw up her hand, perfectly showing that she no longer wanted to hear what he had to say. She grabbed her red cup and put it to her lips as she went to turn away. Nathan stared after the young girl as she trotted away to some other girls he'd never seen before. He turned to the door but once again was stopped by a hand that closed it.

"Nate, why are you stressing the freshman?" He spoke nodding toward Brooke. It took Nathan every bone in his body not to roll his eyes. He turned to the voice and sighed.

"Vegas she's a freshman." Nathan started but was cut off by his friend. Vegas put his arm around Nathan and guided him away from the front door. Handing him another beer, Vegas continued.

"And she wants to stay so…let her stay." He smiled over at her. Nathan went to get up from the couch Vegas had pushed him into. Vegas stopped him and sat down next to him and beckoned Brooke.

"Hey, cutie." He used his perfect smile to lore her in. Nathan sat down pissed that he couldn't do anything.

"Brooke," he tried to get her attention but she flipped her hair back and turned to his friend. A group of other guys came to them and everyone sat down in a circle. Vegas raised his drink and spoke to the group.

"How about a game of I Never?" He smirked. Nathan went to get up but was stopped again, this time by his brother. Lucas came back from whatever girl he was with and sat next to his younger brother. "What do you say Luke, you in?" Vegas asked.

"Definitely," Lucas smirked, his eyes clearly set on the young brunette under Vegas' arm. Nathan watched as his brother practically undressed Brooke with his eyes and in a flash he hit his older brother in the back of the head. Lucas rubbed the back of this head and turned to his brother.

"What the hell?" He looked pointedly at Nathan.

"Control yourself," Nathan whispered.

"Alright let's start this." Carrie yelled as she joined the group. Nathan rolled his eyes and sat back with his drink in his hand.

"Nate, why don't you start?" Damien suggested. Nathan glared at him and took a drink before coming up with something. With his eyes set straight on the fifteen year old across the room he spoke.

"I Never, acted like a slut just to get a bunch of older kids to think I was cool." Everyone snickered as they looked toward the small girl in front of them. Nathan immediately felt bad as he could see the hurt in her eyes. She slowly took a drink from her cup and shut her eyes so she wouldn't let a tear fall.

"You're up freshman!" Carrie spoke for everyone when Brooke didn't move to speak. Brooke got up quickly and adjusted her skirt before walking right up to Nathan.

"I Never, lied to the entire student body and kept someone special a secret just so I could keep my social status." She spat out bitterly and threw the rest of her drink at Nathan. She then retreated from the group and out the front door. Everyone watched with interest at what Nathan's outburst would consist of, but it never came. Instead he got up and tried to wipe the drink off of him.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucas asked while chasing after his brother. Lucas extended his arm and seemed to stop Nathan, but his brother flinched away from him. Without a word Nathan turned back to the front door and left just the way the small girl did earlier.

"Game over?" Vegas asked as everyone just stared at the front door.

…

Nathan tried to shake off whatever he was feeling but it was like a million voices were speaking at once in his head. He kept replaying what happened back at the party and what Brooke had said. He shook his head again. He walked along the streets after remembering he didn't bring his car. He thought about calling his uncle Cooper to come and pick him up, but after seeing it was past midnight he didn't bother. He started to walk through the park hoping that it would help clear his mind, but he didn't even noticed as he passed the river court, a place that he would always go to find answers. He continued to walk and as he came across the docks he saw a familiar small frame. He smiled and walked toward the person. As he came closer he began to move faster and shocked the girl when he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Boo!" He scared her and received a shocked look and a punch to the arm.

"Ouch!" He whimpered as he sat next to her. Her breathing was heavy and she looked pissed as she gazed toward Nathan. She put a hand over her heart and smacked Nathan again.

"You scared me half to death, Nathan!" She smiled when he gave her his puppy dog eyes. How could she not forgive him? Especially when he displayed his baby blues, the way he knew would soften her resolve. She smiled lightly at him and took a small breath when she looked down at their hands and the way he intertwined them. She gazed back up to him a questioning look upon her face but was completely taken off guard when he pulled her in for a soft kiss. Her mind went hazy as she used her small hand to grab his chin and moved in closer to him. He kissed her with so much want and passion that it took all of him to stop kissing her. He moved away from her and looked down at her red lips, swollen with his kisses. He stared at her lip piercing on the left side of her bottom lip and kissed her lower lip not stopping until he tugged at her piercing. She sighed and smiled up at him.

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and then hugged her to him. She snuggled closer before feeling the wet spot on his shirt. She pulled back in disgust as she could smell the alcohol.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" She asked her attention completely away from him, now giving all concentration on the water in front of her. Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I was at the team's party tonight, you know I would take you if I could Hal…"She lifted her hand much like her younger sister had done to him earlier.

"Did you do anything?" She spoke her voice now clear of any emotion, her focus still on the sparkling river.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Nathan." She then averted her gaze from the water on to him. Her brown eyes were darker and he could see the fire in them. Her teeth were biting into her lower lip and she raised a brow as she waited for an answer.

"No, I didn't do anything…I only did one body shot and it was with Bevin. I only did it so I wouldn't be questioned. You know I can't just sit there and do nothing." Nathan tried to explain but sighed when the small girl got up from the table and started making her way through the park. He quickly got up and went after her. He took her hand and spun her back around.

"Haley…" He stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. He sighed once again and ran his hand over his face. He couldn't take one thing and that was girls crying, especially his girl. He embraced her quickly as she hid her face in his chest.

"Hales, you know I was only acting. I was just putting up the same front so no one would be on my case. I'm only doing this so I could be with you, you know that right? I'm not trying to hurt you. You're it for me Haley." He spoke softly kissing the top of her head. She nodded her head and looked up at him. She went up on her tiptoes and met him half way, poking Nathan in the side when he laughed at how short she was. He dipped down and captured her lips in a much needed kiss.

"I love you, baby," He whispered. She nodded and kissed him once again before taking his hand.

"I love you too."

Nathan smiled and hugged her to his side as he went to walk her home. He thanked his lucky stars that she was here with him and that was all he needed. He looked down at the small girl in his arms and admired her beauty; her long curly brown hair was down flowing over her small Tree Hill High sweater, along with the sweats and a pair of converse.

"_My beautiful secret_," He said to himself as continued to walk her home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay WOW! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed. The reviews meant so much and inspired me to continue writing.

ALSO! To mazzy, Lucas is eighteen so he is a senior, Nathan is his younger brother and is seventeen (junior), Haley is seventeen (junior), Brooke is Haley's younger sister and is fifteen (freshman). I hope this clears everything up, if not please feel free to ask me anything else.

Well here's chapter 2, Enjoy!

…

"Woooooo!" The car came speeding down the small parking area. The students of Tree Hill High paused what they were previously doing to see what the commotion was all about. The gang of five boys sped faster as two of them stood up in the silver convertible yelling and hollering. Some students hollered with them and others shook their heads .Two small brunettes gazed at the car, one with a small smile on her face and the other with a large scowl.

The car came to a complete stop and out came the five boys. Lucas, Nathan, Vegas, Damien, and Tim made their entrance into the quad, looking down at anyone who wasn't of their kind. The boys high-fived their peers and finally came to a halt at a table full of cheerleaders.

"Hello boys," Carrie growled out, a sexy smirk plastered on her face, "and Tim," her former tone quickly changing to a deadpan. Each taking a seat at the table, they simply smiled at Carrie to keep her ego intact because each knew that an ignored Carrie was a bitchy Carrie.

"So Carrie, when's the next party?" Vegas smirked and for a second Nathan saw Carrie blush. He simply rolled his eyes. The group continued to talk, but Nathan's mind was elsewhere. His eyes kept roaming the quad, keeping an eye out for a certain brunette. At times it was hard for him to spot her just because she was so damn short, but he had to admit he loved the way she barely came up to his chest. At times Nathan would forget that she was just as old as he was and saw her as a small innocent girl. Small, yes…innocent, not so much. A small smirk graced Nathan's face as he tried to block those thoughts away. He continued his search and finally found her under a large tree, along with her younger sister, Brooke.

Lucas gazed over at his younger brother and saw that he was in a completely different world. He saw where his eyes were focused and turn to see what he was looking at. He smirked when he caught a glimpse of the freshman peeking over at their group and it deepened as she rolled her eyes and looked away. The group lost interest in their discussion and turned to where the two Scott boys focus was.

"Nathan!" He was brought out of his thoughts to see all eyes were on him. Lucas was now staring at his brother and wondering what he and the freshman had going on.

"Huh? What?" Nathan asked looking back at them. He saw that they were looking were his previous sight had been set.

"What's up with you and that freshman?" Bevin questioned as everyone nodded their agreement. "I mean what the hell was that all about at the party? Do you two know each other or something?" She continued to ask numerous questions. Nathan sighed and looked over at Haley again and turned back to his friends.

"Nothing…I don't even remember what happened that night." He gave a fake laugh and everyone bought it. They all accepted the explanation and refrained from asking him anymore questions. They all got up from the table as the bell rang and Nathan quickly gathered his things and began to walk in the direction Haley was once in.

…

"Hey guys wait up!" Peyton called as she tried to catch up with her best friend. Haley stopped and turned around to see a running blonde. She grinned when the blonde finally caught up with them and they embraced each other.

"Hey Peyt, this isn't like you. Another late and you'll get a Saturday detention." Brooke informed pointing at her wrist where her imaginary watch stood. Haley let out a small laugh and intertwined her arms with both girls.

"So, where were you this weekend, Peyton? I tried calling, but no answer." Haley frowned. Peyton stiffened a bit and tried to compose herself before she would break down again. Brooke gave a sad look to Peyton and spoke calmly.

"I heard what happened at the party, PSawyer, and if it makes you feel any better I think the Scott brothers are complete scum." Brooke spat out bitterly. Haley turned to see her sister's face in complete disgust. The turn in conversation took Haley off guard and she stopped both girls.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Both girls shared a look and turned to explain to the eldest James.

…

Nathan continued to bang his head on his desk as his English teacher went on about some book.

"Nathan Scott?" he jumped up at the sound of his teacher's voice. Sitting up straight Nathan gave all his attention to his teacher.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Scott?" He questioned and held an inner smirk as he heard his students' chuckle. Little did he know that the dark haired boy was not in the mood for this crap.

"Actually you are so if you'll excuse me…" Nathan spoke the boredom clearly evident in his voice. He got up from his desk and gathered his stuff before walking out of the classroom. He ignored the voice shouting after him and proceeded his way down the hallway. Deciding to go to his locker, Nathan turned the corner and was shocked to see a certain someone that he'd been searching for all day.

Haley was surprised to see Nathan in the hall during class, "just my luck," she murmured to herself and continued walking. She was planning on passing him straight up and slip right into the girl's room, but he had other plans.

Nathan smiled and went to pull Haley aside, but a look of confusion was written on his face when she snatched her hand back. She walked right passed him without saying a word. He followed her and went to grab her hand again, jumping back when she turned around with a look of fury in her eyes.

"Hales?"

"Don't Nathan," she whispered and tried to walk away but he held her back. She rolled her eyes when he tried to embrace her and she pushed him away. "Do not try to pretend like everything is okay."

"Haley, what the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked now getting upset. Haley's eyes were like daggers and he knew he should tone it down a bit.

"What the hell am I talking about? The question should be what the hell were you talking about, because my sister and best friend seem to have been your targets this past weekend." Haley spat out. Nathan went to explain but she spoke up trying to finish what she had to say. "Let me guess, it was all an act?" She imitated him and sighed, maybe she was over exaggerating. "Nathan I know that you're supposedly trying to keep up some façade with your friends and at first I was okay with that because I know how much this all means to you, but when you hurt my family you're crossing a line." And with that she went into the girls' room.

Nathan stared at the closed door in shock, the guilt resurfacing from the other night. He knew he should have never said those things to Peyton or Brooke, but what else was he supposed to do. He ran his hand through his hair and decided to let Haley cool off a bit before trying to speak with her again. He hit his head against his locker, deciding to open it and lay his head inside. Darkness…that was what he saw. His thoughts returning back to his girl. He hated when they fought. When they first started out together two years ago everything was perfect, but lately things have been getting messy and when it came to having to choose between his happiness or Haley's he chose hers.

He knew if they went public everything would change for her. The girls would make her life a living hell and the guys would start looking at her like she was some piece of meat…and he wasn't having that. He wasn't going to let Haley's life take a complete turn out of her comfort zone. He knew what it was like being in the spotlight…expectations, people always watching you...he didn't want that for her. Not to mention his dad would find out and he wouldn't wish Dan's wrath on any enemy let alone his girlfriend. So he kept her hidden and up until now it's worked. But why is it getting so difficult?

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He smiled, thanking God that Haley would give him another chance, but when he turned around he was confused to see Carrie. Nathan tried to push her off, but stopped when the girl's bathroom door shut. He stood face to face with his girlfriend. He could see a flash of anger in her eyes, but then it quickly changed to hurt. Carrie turned to see Haley and let go of Nathan, now resting her hands on her hips waiting for Haley to say something.

"What the hell are you looking at geek?" She yelled at Haley. Nathan glared at Carrie, but didn't dare to look toward Haley. He knew he was being a complete asshole by not standing up for his girlfriend, but that would risk exposing them.

Haley nodded her head, accepting that Nathan wasn't going to do anything and walked right passed the two of them. Nathan's eyes followed her as she quickly walked down the hallway.

"Bitch…" Carrie mumbled while facing Nathan. Nathan was seeing red and it took all he had not to snap.

"Yeah you are," He replied to Carrie's last statement. Carrie's eyes widened as Nathan walked away.

"Are you kidding me? She's a loser that was sticking her nose somewhere it didn't belong!" Carrie yelled after him. Nathan continued to walk away, leaving behind a seething Carrie.

…

It was five o'clock and Lucas closed his locker as he finished getting dressed and went in search of his little brother, knowing that everyone had left the locker room already. He saw him standing by Whitey's office but decided not to interrupt. Sitting on the bench he took out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts. He stopped when he saw her name, Peyton Sawyer. He sighed as he remembered the other night. He was a complete dick to her. Instead of acting like a loyal boyfriend, he let her take his brother's snide remark. He went to press on her name when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see his brother making his way toward him.

"Hey, you waited?" Nathan asked fixing his bag on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah…look I need to talk to you." He spoke softly. Nathan gave his brother a questioning look.

"Um, is it important because Haley's gonna kill me if I'm late for tutoring again." Lucas sighed and looked up at his brother with a small smile on his face.

"She's been tutoring you for what, two years? And you're still showing up late? I'm surprised she hasn't left you." Lucas laughed patting Nathan on the shoulder. Nathan froze at his brother's words. Lucas looked back at his brother and saw he was still standing in the same spot.

"Nate? You alright?" Nathan looked up at his brother's question and feigned a smile before nodding.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He whispered.

….

Haley sighed again as she looked at the clock on the wall. Tapping her pen and tugging at her piercing she huffed in annoyance. Nathan ran into the classroom and stopped to see they were the only ones left meaning he was beyond late.

Haley gazed up at him and looked at the clock again before speaking.

"You're late…"

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to go over some plays with Whitey after practice." He sat down across from her and looked up as she got up from her seat. She began to pack up her things and put her bag over her shoulder. Nathan got up from his seat as she spoke.

"Look maybe we should just continue this some other time. I'm tired, it's been a long day and I'm pretty sure you have better things to do." She spoke not once looking him in the eye. She walked around the table her eyes glued to the floor as she made her way to the door. Nathan blocked her only exit out of the room and grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at him and sighed.

"We have to talk," Nathan whispered to her and she nodded slowly, taking off her bag and lifting herself up on to one of the tables. Nathan turned to close the door ensuring that they wouldn't be interrupted. He turned back to her and took a seat at the desk she was currently sitting on. He sighed not knowing where to start and unconsciously moved his hands to her waist. Haley sighed and lifted her hand, moving to caress his cheek and blushed when he shifted and placed a tender kiss against the palm of her hand. Sliding her hand up, she ran her fingers through his dark raven hair. Moving his hand over her thighs he sighed again.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I know lately I've done some pretty shady things, but disrespecting Brooke and Peyton was over the top. I don't know what had gotten into me. I just…I started drinking and I took the whole pretending thing to a whole new level. Then when I saw Brooke I just wanted to keep her safe because I know how much you would yell at me if I let something happen to your little sister, but instead I was a complete ass. Afterward I couldn't believe I called her that but it was all in the heat of the moment. You have to know that Haley." He looked up at her emotionless face, trying to figure out where her head was at.

Haley sighed and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "Nathan, I know you meant well but Brooke's my baby sister and I don't like to see her hurt…and to know that you were the cause of that hurt me." Haley let a single tear fall down her face. Nathan quickly moved his hand and gently wiped the tear away.

"Baby, please don't cry. You know how much I hate it when you cry." He pleaded. Haley gave a short smile and nodded.

"Nathan I forgive you, because everyone makes mistakes, and I know Brooke will come around eventually as well, but I'm not crying because of what you said to Brooke or Peyton. I'm just …never mind I'm being a girl." She gave a shy laugh and moved to get off the desk, but Nathan stopped her and brought her closer to him so she was now straddling his lap. She tried to hide her face but Nathan cupped her cheeks and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Hey, you're my girl…and you can tell me anything, you know that." He whispered. She nodded and gave a weak smile.

"I know, it's just …earlier out in the hallway when you were with Carrie," Haley started but was cut off by Nathan.

"There's nothing going on between us, Haley." Nathan began to panic. Haley caressed his cheek again and smiled softly.

"I know it's just that when she called me a loser or geek or whatever…you didn't say anything. So I thought that maybe you agreed with her." Nathan went to speak but she continued. "I know stupid right?" She sniffled.

Nathan hugged her to his chest and shook his head. "Hales, you're not stupid and what Carrie said was uncalled for. I don't think you are a loser, but you are a geek." Haley feigned shock and Nathan laughed as she swatted her hand at him.

"But you're a sexy geek, a geek that I need a lot of tutoring from." He whispered in her ear gently tugging on it.

"Really?" Haley smiled and blushed when he nodded. She moved her pointer finger, signaling him to come in closer and as he did she crashed their lips together. She smile against his lips as she heard him let out a small moan as she took control. The two were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the classroom door opening.

The door slammed against the frame and the two pulled apart and turned to see who it was. The small girl at the door huffed and stomped her foot against the ground.

"Haleyyyyy, you forgave him already!"Brooke whined while the other two laughed at the younger James' sister.

Haley looked back at Nathan and smiled, "How could I not?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so wow, once again all of the reviews were amazing. Thanks so much! To answer one of the reviews, no I don't have a pattern when I update. I update when I can, and the reviewers inspire me to keep writing so that's why I've been posting so frequently. So once again here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

…..

Nathan closed his eyes as he heard the doors slamming throughout the house. He could hear the yelling and the shattering glass, so he moved to grab his iPod off his night stand. He tried turning the volume up high, but nothing seemed to work as the arguing moved from the first floor to right outside his room. Sighing he looked at his watch and figured it was time he'd leave. It was eight, still kind of early but he knew his father would buy his excuse, if not; Dan would be questioning where he was going so early. So he grabbed his Ravens letterman jacket and picked up his phone and keys from the edge of his bed. Leaving his room he made sure to lock it and made his way down the stairs.

"You son of bitch, I want you out of this house!" Nathan winced when he heard his mother yell and yet another piece of glass shattering. Unfortunately for him, Dan heard him as he was leaving. Nathan tried to fasten his pace as he headed for the front door, but his father came sprinting down the stairs.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dan yelled out, stopping Nathan with his hand and making him face him.

"I'm going to Carrie's party tonight," Nathan lied with a fake grin on his face. Dan looked at Nathan with a suspicious look and glanced at the clock on the wall. Turning back to his son he spoke.

"So early?" He questioned. Nathan gave a fake grin to his dad and tried to come up with another lie.

"Yeah, her parents are coming home early so we have to be out by eleven." Dan stopped again and tried to read Nathan.

"What about Lucas? Aren't you going with him?" He asked and then looked back up the stairs.

"He left already, he had to go pick up his girlfriend." At least everything he said wasn't a lie.

"Ugh, girlfriend," Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes at Nathan, "Another girlfriend?"

"Um yeah," Nathan answered waiting to hear his father's lecture.

"I swear that boy is never going to get anywhere in life if he keeps having 'girlfriends'. What he should be doing is focusing on basketball, which is where his head should be. Not on some girl. I'm glad I have one son that his clear headed and stays away from actual relationships." Dan smirked punching Nathan in the arm playfully. "But that brother of yours is going to learn the hard way. What did I always tell you boys?" Dan looked at Nathan expectantly. Nathan sighed out of annoyance.

"If you want to win big you have to know two things, the gym is your best friend and a girlfriend should only be a girl who spreads her legs and is gone in the morning." Nathan spat out bitterly. He hated that his father tried to drill that into their minds at such a young age, but then again his father had no respect for women. Dan had a smug grin on his face as his son recited the words that he lived by, that was until Deb got pregnant then he had no choice but to stay with the woman, and he's regretted it every single day since he said 'I do'.

Nathan turned to leave his father when he heard another glass shatter from upstairs, but Dan stopped him once again.

"Have fun son…and use protection." He had an evil grin on his face as he made his way back up the stairs. Nathan shook his head disgusted with his father. And then he remembered why he decided not to bring Haley around. Just hearing the way his father talked about women gave Nathan a new reason everyday to keep Haley a secret. He saw the way his father treated his mother and if he could he would take his mother away from his sick father, but he couldn't. Dan was conniving and just plain evil. He would find them and make their lives a living hell.

Nathan shook his head, wishing to get any thoughts about Dan out of his mind. He unlocked his black Navigator and got in leaving behind the madness that is his home. Driving down the roads he then was reminded another reason as to why his father would pick Haley apart. From his house down he saw as the houses got smaller and smaller. Crossing over the bridge that separated what his dad would call 'the peasants from royalty', he entered Westover and moved to park out in front of the small blue house with the burgundy door, knowing that none of his 'friends' would come into this part of town. Getting out of the car, he walked up the narrow walk way and hopped up the few stairs in front of the house. Knocking on the door, he waited as he heard footsteps coming nearer.

The door swung open and Nathan offered the girl a smile. Brooke just rolled her eyes and opened the door wider for him. Nathan sighed to himself when Brooke didn't even bother to greet him, he really did screw up. On the inside Brooke smiled knowing she was torturing her sister's boyfriend. She had forgiven him the day her sister did, he just didn't know that. She only did so because she knew if her sister could find good in him, then it was definitely there.

"Haley, your boyfriend is here!" she shouted as she turned back to Nathan and pointed toward the kitchen. He smiled his thanks and she returned it before running up the stairs. Nathan walked into the kitchen to see Haley trying to reach something on the top shelf. Nathan smirked and used this as his excuse to tease her. He moved up behind her and with ease grabbed the bowl she had such difficulty grabbing. He placed it on the counter and smiled when she turned around.

"Not a word." She laughed and went to move on to her next step. Not before Nathan blocked her in by placing his hands on both sides of her. Haley gave her boyfriend a look as she saw exactly what he was trying to do. He bent down meeting her half way, while Haley closed her eyes, waiting for her kiss. But her eyes flew open when she felt his lips on her forehead. She looked up to see him laughing.

"Nathan Scott, you better kiss me before I kick you out." She huffed. Nathan chuckled at how flustered she looked and before she continued to ramble on he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Haley was taken aback, but quickly snaked her arms around his neck to pull him down closer. Nathan smiled against her lips when he was practically hunched over. He moved his hands to her waist and hoisted her up on to the counter. She was now at eye level with him and silently thanked him for putting an end to her tippy toeing. The need for air was approaching and Haley kissed him one last time before pulling away. She smiled at him and couldn't help the warm feeling she felt whenever he kissed her.

"Hi," she whispered remembering that they didn't even exchange a greeting.

"Hi," Nathan whispered back moving a strand of her brown curly locks out of her face. They stood there for a moment just staring into one another's eyes and Haley shivered at the intensity of his now dark blue eyes. However, the moment broke when Haley saw Nathan's lips curve into the famous Scott smirk.

"You know Hales, after all these years we've been together I would have thought you'd grow taller." He teased her knowing she hated the way she had to tip toe just to kiss him. Her eyes were now nearly shut as she threw a playful glare at him.

"Yeah, well…well… shut up." She brushed off not able to come up with a proper comeback. Nathan loved the way she got all riled up at his teasing, he found it to be extremely sexy.

"So what were you doing before I got here?" he asked refraining from teasing her further. She had a questioning look on her face, but nodded when Nathan picked up the bowl that was sitting next to her on the counter.

"Oh, I was gonna bake a cake, but now that I know you're here that's not gonna happen." She hopped off the counter and started to walk into the living room. Little did he know her face was graced with a smirk of her own. Following her into the living room he stopped her from grabbing the remote.

"What does that mean?" He asked and he was confused when she started laughing.

"Baby, I know you already. You'll eat my cake in a matter of seconds…not to mention you eat me out of house every time you come over. Where do you put it all?" She laughed at his hurt face.

"Hey you offer…and I'm a growing boy." He smirked as she gasped and pointed her finger at him.

"You are totally using my mother's excuse for feeding you all the time." She laughed and sat down on one of the sofas. He shadowed her actions and nodded his head.

"What can I say, your mom's a genius…and an amazing cook," he chuckled rubbing his stomach for emphasis. Haley giggled at her boyfriend's antics and smiled knowing he was only like this with her.

"So where is Mama James anyway?" he asked now grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. Haley snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"She's having a date night with daddy. You should have seen them Nathan they were so cute, he's taking her to a romantic dinner and then they're gonna go dancing. The perfect date," she sighed into this chest, wishing she and Nathan could do stuff like that. Nathan looked down at his girl guiltily knowing that he couldn't do things like that with her because if anyone saw them somehow it would get back to Dan. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Hales," He sighed nudging her to look at him, "baby, I'm sorry we can't do things like that." Haley frowned when she saw the way her boyfriend's mood faltered. She poked him to get his attention and leaned up to give him a kiss. When she pulled away he smiled a bit, but the thought still plagued his mind.

"Hey," Haley spoke to get his attention again, "Nathan, I don't need fancy dinners and special dates, you know that right?" When Nathan didn't move she gently cupped his cheek and turned him to face her.

"As long as I have you nothing else matters."She whispered and tenderly kissed him on the lips. He nodded just to satisfy her, but he still felt guilty. "Now cheer up, it's too serious in here," she laughed and got up from her seat beside him and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up with her.

…

Haley laughed at the shocked face Nathan made when she smudge cake on his face. She decided she would bake the cake earlier after Nathan wouldn't stop bothering her about it. Nathan grinned at Haley and she got up from her seat at the table and ran. Nathan ran after her, a piece of cake in his hand. Catching up to her, she yelped as he smudged it on her cheek. Both falling as they lost their balance, Haley laughed when she saw her boyfriend's face. With her finger she wiped some of the cake off his face and put it to her lips to taste it.

"Mmm, this is really good cake." She giggled at Nathan's fake sad face. She swiped more cake on to her finger and offered it to him and closed her eyes at the way he licked her finger clean. Haley stared into her boyfriend's eyes that were now a dark midnight blue, which only meant one thing. Nathan wiped the remainder off his face and what was on hers and moved swiftly to capture her lips. He ran his tongue on the seam of her lips as he begged for entrance and moan when she granted it to him. Both were on the floor, Nathan flat on his back and Haley completely covering him. The two battled for dominance, their kisses frantic and full of want. Haley lifted herself so she was now straddling Nathan and let her hands wonder and explore Nathan's chest. Nathan moaned when she moved her hands underneath his shirt and gently scraped her nails down the plains of his sculpted chest. Nathan found himself starting to lose control when their lower halves met. Haley stopped knowing that if they kept going they wouldn't be able to.

"My sister's upstairs," she sighed, the sexual frustration getting to her. Nathan let out a breath trying to ease his lower anatomy and huffed. Sure he would have to go home and take a long cold shower, but he didn't want to risk Brooke walking in on them again…or her parents, they were in the kitchen after all.

Haley got off of him and started to cut a piece of cake when her eyes travelled back to Nathan's as his cell phone went off. Nathan looked at the caller i.d. and immediately picked it up when he saw his brother's name flash across the screen.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked worriedly. Nathan knew something was wrong, his brother was supposed to be at the party.

"Nathan? It's me Peyton, Lucas got into a fight with Damien. Please come here now, he's fighting me to go back inside." Peyton pleaded.

"Peyton where are you?" Nathan asked already putting his letterman jacket on. At the mention of her best friend's name Haley looked up at Nathan now worried. "Alright I'm on my way." He hung up and turned to Haley.

"Lucas got into a fight at Carrie's party. I have to go get him…I'm sorry our night got interrupted." He apologized and walked up to her. She shook her head and handed him a piece of cake now in a tub ware bowl.

"It's fine, call me later?" She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Definitely, love you!" He yelled running out the door.

"Love you too," Haley smiled waving him goodbye.

….

"Nathan?" Lucas knocked on his door. They were now home, after Nathan practically had to drag him away from Damien. He could tell when he got there that Peyton was scared to death. So he took her back to Haley's place and now here he was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah," he answered his brother and watched as his door opened slowly. Lucas moved to take a seat at Nathan's desk and Nathan sat up waiting for his brother to talk.

"Where were you tonight?" Lucas asked with fire in his eyes. Nathan's head snapped up at his brother's tone, a bit taken off guard. Lucas eyes narrowed when he saw a large mark on Nathan's neck. He got up from the seat quickly causing it to hit against the desk. "You were off fucking some stupid bitch, while I was defending you!" He yelled.

"What fuck are you talking about?" Nathan shouted, both brothers now face to face.

"At the party, Damien started mouthing off about how you were a lying, worthless piece of trash and didn't belong on the court. And of course I was drinking and we both know how that ended. But low and behold you were with some girl when you told me you were gonna lay low tonight." Lucas spat out, shoving Nathan. "Guess you are liar…" Lucas finished and left the room. Nathan decided not to start a fight with his brother because he knew Lucas was still fired up from early and was probably still wasted.

Instead he decided to call it a night and moving to his door he locked it and hit the switch…leaving him in complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Wow! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the story! This chapter is more of a brotherly type of bonding, with more Naley to come in the next chapter! Well here's chapter 4..Enjoy!

….

It was early the next morning when Nathan heard his phone go off. He huffed and turned in his bed, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. Opening up his phone he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. He sat up in his bed and opened up the message that was left by Haley.

'_Hey sleepy head, wake up! You have to meet me down by the docks in a half hour :)'_

Nathan glanced back up to his nightstand to see what time it was...7:30. Sighing he got up and went to his drawers, ruffling around for his clothes. Nathan stopped when his door suddenly opened. In came a sullen Lucas Scott holding his head with his hands. Nathan studied his brother's actions hesitantly, waiting to see if he would attack him again. Lucas slowly walked in, still wearing his clothes from last night, his eyes were squinted and he groaned in pain as the sun hit them. Moving to Nathan's bed, Lucas sat down and looked up to his younger brother.

"What the hell happened last night?" Lucas asked looking for Nathan to explain. Nathan sighed and sat down on his computer chair. His brother really was drunk last night. Nathan hated that Lucas would let himself go like that. He was supposed to be his older brother and was supposed to set an example for him. But instead he lets everything get to him and tries to sooth everything over with alcohol.

"Lucas…" he lowered his voice when Lucas flinched a bit, "dude, you were drunk off your ass last night, at Carrie's party." Lucas glanced up at Nathan and nodded.

"Yeah I figured that much, due to the splitting head ache I have right now." He spoke softly, his hands still on his head. "But what I don't get is why I don't remember anything. Like why is my hand all cut up?" He looked to Nathan, confusion written all over his face.

"You got into a fight last night with Damien…" Nathan stopped.

"What about?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but you said it was because of me." Nathan sighed running his hands through his hair.

"About you? Were you even there last night?"

"No I was with…I was busy." Nathan cut himself short afraid of how Lucas would react if he would have finished that sentence. Lucas got up from the bed and pointed at the reddish pinkish spot on Nathan's neck.

"Yeah, I bet." Lucas smirked, not remembering what he told his brother the night before. He walked out the room and closed the door. Nathan sighed now wondering about his brother and why he was acting the way he was…always drinking. That wasn't like him. He shook his head and continued what he was doing before Lucas came in.

…

After showering Nathan made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He nodded at Lucas, seeing him sitting at the table eating something. Going to the fridge he searched for the piece of cake Haley gave him. After everything that had happened the night before he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, so he just put the cake in the fridge. But now as he searched for the small container he scratched his head as he couldn't find it. Looking up he closed the fridge and turned to Lucas.

"Hey did you see a …" Nathan scoffed at his brother when he saw him eating the cake.

"What?" Lucas asked his mouth full of food. Nathan pointed at his plate and Lucas started to get up from his seat, the plate in his hand.

"That's my cake!" Nathan shrieked walking closer to Lucas. He began to back up when Nathan started to get closer to him.

"It's really good…where did you get it?" Lucas laughed at his brother and shoved another piece into his mouth. Nathan growled out into the air in frustration and gave his brother a glare.

"Awwe, Nate…don't be like that. It's only a piece of cake." Lucas chuckled following his brother out of the kitchen. He watched as his brother walked to the coat hanger and grabbed his black Nike jacket and walked out of the door. Shrugging Lucas returned back to the kitchen after hearing Nathan's car take off from the garage. He sat down at the counter and finished off the cake, then proceeded to wash it down with some milk. Rubbing his stomach with his hands he looked up when he heard something vibrating against the counter. Cocking a brow Lucas walked over to the other side of the kitchen and saw Nathan's phone. Opening it up he saw that his brother had a new message from some guy named James. Lucas couldn't help but to feel a bit curious, so he opened the message.

'_Where are you? Still waiting by the docks…'_

Lucas put the phone into his pocket and grabbed his car keys and jacket before leaving the house, all while wondering, and '_Who the hell is James?'_

…

Nathan pulled up to the park and walked his way down by the docks. However, he was confused when he got to their usually table to see Haley was nowhere in sight, but instead was another small James girl. Walking up the table he sat across from Brooke.

"Hey, where's Haley?" Nathan asked looking around for his girlfriend. Brooke smiled as she watched Nathan. Waving a hand in his face she got his attention.

"She had to go home, our mom called. She needed Haley for something, but since I told her I was gonna stay here she told me to tell you. You know you really should answer your girlfriend's text messages." Brooke hinted. Nathan hit his head and went to pull out his phone, but panicked when he couldn't feel it.

"Looking for this?" Lucas asked dangling the phone in front of his face. Nathan looked up and took the phone from his brother's hand.

"Hi you must be James? I'm Lucas." Lucas smirked at the girl recognizing her from the party. Nathan's head snapped up at that and he shook his head at Brooke. She glared at him, but turned to Lucas and shook her head no.

"Nope, sorry I'm Brooke," She smiled up at Lucas and extended her hand. Lucas took this as his opportunity to gently grab her hand and peck it. Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's cheesy antics.

"Were you looking through my phone?" Nathan asked his brother, but sighed when his brother's attention was on the younger James. Taking a seat next to Brooke he looked back at his brother.

"No…"

"Then how did you know where I would be?" Nathan questioned suspiciously. Lucas opened to his mouth to answer, but shrugged and turned back to Brooke.

"So Nathan this is the girl you were with, huh?" Lucas smirked staring at Brooke. Nathan watched as Brooke blushed as she looked into his brother's eyes. He was getting to her and he could see Brooke falling for his brother already.

"No!"

"No!"

Both Brooke and Nathan yelled in unison. Lucas gave them a suspicious look, but brushed it off. Nathan turned in his seat and looked out at the water tired of seeing Lucas hitting on Brooke. Taking his phone he hit the name James.

'Hello', the voice was distressed and Nathan furrowed his brow.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Nathan asked now away from the other two and leaning against the wooden fence by the water.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. My mom called me, she needed my help. She and Karen are catering some party and none of the workers came in so they needed my help. I know we were supposed to meet up for tutoring but …I'm sorry." She sighed. Nathan could tell she was tired and the stress from having to work so out of the blue was starting to get to her.

"It's fine, just take it easy." He laughed trying to put her mind at ease.

"Yeah, but I have to go, love you. I'll call you later when it's over."

"Okay, love you too." He smiled and shut his phone.

"Who was that?" Lucas questioned coming up from behind his brother. Nathan was surprised and jumped at his brother's sudden appearance. Lucas cocked his eye brow and gave his brother a questioning gaze. Nathan sighed. He looked back at the table but saw that Brooke was gone.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She had to leave, her mom called her. So what's going on Nathan?" Lucas looked expectantly at his younger brother. Nathan sighed once again and nodded his head. They both walked in silence as Nathan led them to the river court. Picking up the ball that they hid in the bushes, Nathan took the shot and it went sailing right through the basket.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked now impatient. He was tired of Nathan beating around the bush.

"Hmm?" Nathan mumbled and gave his complete attention to Lucas.

"Who was on the phone?" Lucas asked now hoping Nathan would just tell him. He knew that it wasn't their mother because she wasn't home and she didn't own a cell phone so that their dad couldn't harass her while she wasn't home. So who else could he have told that he loved them…and it wasn't a regular I love you. Lucas waited for his brother to speak.

"My girlfriend." Nathan sighed and took a seat on the bleachers his head now in his hands. Lucas dropped the ball in shock and took a seat next to his younger brother.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? Who?" Lucas asked now completely eager to find out the answer. He always thought his brother would be the player he was known for because he didn't want to hear his father's mouth.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend and her name's …"

"James?" Lucas cut him off.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered. He looked up to see his brother's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"As in Haley James? Your tutor!" He yelled, clearly shocked. Nathan nodded his head waiting for his brother to start cracking jokes or insults. That was what Nathan was afraid of… Lucas' reaction. He thought that his brother would flip out on him and would look down on Haley like everyone else did.

"Haley James…" Lucas whispered more to himself than to Nathan. Nathan got up from the bleachers and started to walk away. "Nate! Where are you going?" Lucas called after him. Nathan spun around quickly, Lucas could tell he was upset.

"Why do you care? You got what you wanted…I told you. Are you happy now? Are you gonna laugh…talk shit? Well I don't care…" Nathan went to walk away again but was stopped by his brother's voice.

"No…Nathan, why would I do any of those things?" Lucas asked the hurt visibly in his eyes. Nathan turned to his brother and sighed.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I'm not the asshole you seem to think I am." Lucas retorted. He sighed and looked back up to his brother. "Talk to me Nate. It seems as though we've lost track and don't even talk anymore. Tell me what's going on with you." Lucas spoke clearly interested in what his brother had to say. Nathan nodded his head and sat back down on the bleachers.

"I love her…" Nathan started and turned to his brother.

"For how long?" Lucas questioned.

"Two years."

"You've been with her for two years?" Lucas asked his face full of shock.

"Yeah, I met her in middle school and we used to talk but it was nothing serious. But freshmen year, Whitey told me that my grades sucked and that if I wanted to be put on varsity that I would have to get a tutor…and that's when I saw her again." Nathan paused remembering. Lucas smiled when he saw his brother explain with happiness written all over his face. "I remember when we first started out she would always put me on the spot whenever ever I tried to get out of things. She would put me in my place and as the weeks kept going by the more and more I started to like her. Then around November asked her out and we've been going strong ever since." Nathan smiled.

"But why keep it a secret?" Lucas spoke and saw as his brother's facial expression turned to anger.

"Dan…Damien..Carrie…just everyone really. I knew that if Haley and I were to make our relationship public that we wouldn't last… and I didn't want that to happen. I really liked Haley and I didn't want other people coming between us. I mean at school girls would hate on her and guys would try to be with her. Then there was the chance that Dan would find out and try to end it." Nathan looked up at his brother and Lucas nodded in understanding.

"I remember when Haley and I first started dating I told myself that I was just gonna try out the relationship because I never really had been in one before, but I started getting these feelings. Like…I always wanted to be around her and she was constantly on my mind. It got to the point where I would feel depressed whenever we couldn't be together…and then I figured out why all of those things kept happening to me."

"Why?" Lucas glanced at his brother when he stopped talking.

"I was in love…and I still am." Nathan smiled.

"Wow…" Was the only thing that came out of Lucas' mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. You were already pulled in way too deep into the whole popular crowd and Haley's not popular so I didn't know what you would think of her. And if you couldn't see what I see in her everyday then there was another reason why I kept her a secret."

"So that's who you were with last night? And all those other nights you would cut out early?" Lucas nudged Nathan and laughed when Nathan smirked as Lucas nodded toward his marked neck.

"Yeah…"

"No offense Nathan, but if you are so in love with Haley then why are you always with that freshman, Brooke?" Lucas questioned and looked at his brother confused when he started laughing.

"Lucas there's nothing going on with me and Brooke, so you're advances on her is safe. But the reason she's always around is cuz she's Haley's little sister. She was here to tell me that Haley had to leave. So the James message you read was from Haley…not Brooke."

"Oh…" Nathan laughed at his brother.

"I saw the way you were looking at her." Nathan instigated. Lucas shook his head and got up from the bleachers.

"Ohhh no, Luke, you don't get to walk away. I just told you a pretty damn big secret." Nathan followed after Lucas.

"Not a word, little brother, not a word." That was all Lucas said before leaving his brother. Nathan shook his head at his brother and felt as if a bunch of weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was happy that Lucas now knew.

"One less person to lie to…" Nathan sighed getting into his car.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and sorry you all had to wait a couple of days for this but I had to get some school work out of the way. I hope you enjoy chapter 5, please review and tell me what you think!

…..

The music was blasting loud in the gym and all Nathan was concentrating on was the bag in front of him. He continued to connect his fists, throwing all kinds of combos at the punching bag letting out any built up frustration. He was having some serious Haley withdrawals because he hadn't seen her since Saturday night when they last hung out. And man did he miss her. It sucked that she had to work all the time, he even offered to help out but that was shot to hell when she had threw an icy glare at him and asked he if thought she was some helpless girl in need of money. After that he never spoke about it again.

It's been a couple of days since he's told Lucas and so far so good. Everyone still remained clueless and Lucas had managed to keep it to himself. It was now 8:30 at night and Lucas wondered where his brother could be. It was only Thursday so there was no way he would be with Haley right now. So he drove to the gym and when he walked in and heard the loud music, he knew his little brother was here.

"Nate!" Lucas yelled catching Nathan's attention. He stopped swinging and moved to shut off the music.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan asked grabbing his towel and wiping his face.

"What are you doing here? Lucas asked pointing around the room and taking a seat on the equipment.

"Killing time, it's Thursday so I usually just occupy myself with something to about nine and then I go to Karen's Café." Nathan explained starting to lock up the gym.

"Karen's Café? I haven't been there in years." Lucas smiled reminiscing. Nathan nodded his head already knowing what his brother meant. As kids they were always left at Karen's when their parents would leave on "business trips". Both Nathan and Lucas knew that their monthly business trips weren't business related at all; instead it was just an excuse to leave them with Karen while they took a break away from each other. In some ways the boys saw Karen as a second mother, but after they were old enough to be left alone, Karen rarely saw them…that is until Nathan started dating Haley.

"Yeah, well Haley works there and every Thursday night she locks up so I keep her company so she's not alone."

Lucas nodded his understanding at his brother and grinned at how his brother beamed whenever he spoke of a certain tutor.

"So do you mind if I tag along? I really don't want to go home." Lucas sighed and gave Nathan a pleading smile. Nathan threw his towel at his brother and turned toward the showers.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you can harass?" Nathan laughed stopping to hear his brother's response.

"Don't even ask…I swear at first things with Peyton were good but I don't know, lately it just seems…hard."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I was planning on doing that tomorrow after the game. So do you mind?" Lucas asked again referring to his earlier question.

"Nah its fine, plus it gives you and Haley time to bond…it really means a lot that you guys already get along so well."

"Hey what can I say Haley and I are just meant to be." Lucas gave a cheeky smile to Nathan and in returned receive a smack to the back of the head by his younger brother. "I was just kidding, and would you hurry up and shower…you stink." Lucas laughed and watched his brother leave into the locker room. Getting up from his makeshift chair he walked back out to his car. Picking up his cell phone he clicked on his girlfriend's name.

"Hey you've reached Peyton Sawyer … I'm sure you know what to do…beep"

Lucas sighed and shut the phone and rested his head against the steering wheel. He was startled when the passenger side door suddenly opened and looked over to see his brother sitting down. With a nod from Nathan he started the car and made his way to Westover.

….

"Hey Karen, what do you want to do with this left over pie?" Haley asked lifting the small piece off the case.

"I have an idea…" Haley looked to the entrance of the café and squealed when she saw Nathan. Placing the cake back into the case she ran around the counter and threw herself into his open arms. Nathan caught her and spun her once before immediately connecting their lips in a much needed kiss. They were beginning to get lost in each other but the sound of someone's voice clearing pulled them apart.

Lucas marveled at the sight of his brother and his girlfriend. It was the first time that he saw them together and he could instantly tell that they were head over heels in love with one another. He smiled at Haley when she looked around Nathan to see him. He was sure since she didn't freak out about him being there that Nathan had told her that he knew about them. But what did surprise him was when she walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Hi Lucas, it's nice to see you." Haley smiled and Lucas returned it very pleased with her kindness. Nathan grinned at the obvious friendship to come between his brother and girlfriend. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him as he nuzzled her neck and left a small kiss behind her ear.

"You said something about pie?" He smiled and she playfully pushed him away. Walking back around the counter she placed the plate in front of her boyfriend. Nathan smiled and dug in immediately, he loved the benefits of dating a hot waitress at Karen's, free food whenever he wanted. Haley rolled her eyes at the way he savored the piece of pie and turned her attention back on to the older Scott brother.

"Can I get you something, Lucas?" She smiled kindly as she pointed toward the pastries.

"Oh I don't know…"

"Of course he wants something," Karen smiled coming out from the kitchen and her smile widened when she saw the two boys together. She walked around to them and embraced them. "These two would beg me every day to make them sweets, so I know he's not about to pass up on free cake." She winked toward Lucas and he smiled.

"Wow Karen I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"I know, if I can remember the last time I saw you two together was about five years ago."

"So how have you been…" Lucas started but was cut off when the bells above the door chimed. Looking back his breath caught in his throat when he saw none other than Brooke James walk in with Peyton Sawyer.

"Hi Karen…and everyone else," she smiled while removing her coat and putting on an apron. Lucas watched her as she began clearing up dishes and found himself mesmerized by the small girl. That was until Peyton kissed his cheek.

Nathan finished his slice of pie and got up from his spot at the counter, now making his way to the back where Haley was. He had gone a whole five days without seeing her so he wasn't going to waste any time. Placing his plate on the side of the sink where she was currently washing dishes he slid his arms around her waist and bent down to leave hot wet kisses down her neck. He smirked as she suddenly stopped what she was doing and shifted her head to the side giving him better access. Using his hands he gently gripped her hips and turned her around. She looked up at him and snaked her arms around his neck bringing him down somewhat before she tiptoed the rest of the way to meet his lips in a fiery kiss. Nathan lifted her slightly and tugged at her bottom lip before kissing her softly. Their kisses were no longer fast and hungry but slow and sensual as they took the time to enjoy one another's presence.

"I missed you this week," Haley whispered when she pulled away. Nathan nodded and kissed her lips softly before speaking.

"I did too, I wish there was a way I could see you without…" Nathan sighed in frustration. Haley nudged him and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

"Nathan you know we can't, as much as I want to, I know that we can't risk your dad finding out." Nathan moved his hand to caress her cheek and met her for once last kiss before moving to help her clean up.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Haley asked not meeting Nathan's eyes, the fear of him seeing right through her shining in them. Nathan could tell by the change in her body language and her now emotionless tone that something was bothering her. After finishing the dishes he turned off the faucet and turned to her. When she didn't move to stop her work and pulled her by the waist toward him and he intertwined their fingers together.

"What's going on?"He whispered, but when she didn't answer he sighed, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just…I don't want tonight to end because I know after I finish up here that you're going to drop me off home and then I won't see you until God knows when. I just wish that it wasn't so hard to just spend time together, before we were always together, but the closer we get to having to worry about college the more your dad gets in the way. I was just hoping that maybe tomorrow we could go somewhere just me and you."

"Hales, I know it's hard, but of course I want to spend more time with you, so if you want to be together tomorrow we can make it happen." He grinned when she smiled looking up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can go to the beach house… my parents are going away on a "business trip", so we don't have to worry about them. We can spend as much time as you want together this weekend." He smiled thinking about spending the entire weekend with Haley. Haley jumped up excitedly and captured his lips in a frenzied kiss.

"Ahem…" The couple pulled apart and both flushed with embarrassment at having been caught by Karen.

"Sorry…"They said in unison, Haley hiding her face in Nathan's chest.

….

"I wasn't expecting to find you here," Peyton smiled and moved to kiss Lucas. Lucas kissed her, but couldn't help but to open his eyes in search of the smaller James girl. Their eyes met and Brooke turned away. Lucas pulled away from his girlfriend and gave her fake smile.

Brooke tried to keep her distance from the couple hoping that they wouldn't notice her jealous features upon her face. She didn't know what had come over her, but ever since the party should couldn't help her increasing attraction to Lucas. She always thought he was cute even before he began dating her sister's best friend, but once they got together she knew she had to hide her feelings.

"Um, we need to talk."

…..

Haley had a slight bounce in her step as she walked along side her handsome boyfriend. Nathan laughed at how cute his girl was as she swung there laced hands in the air. She smiled her beautiful smile and Nathan pulled her close to him now holding her to him as they walked. He slowed them down and just enjoyed the silence and being with her. As they approached her house Nathan sighed and Haley giggled at her boyfriend's sad face.

"Awe, baby, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." She teased and squealed when he suddenly lifted her to his eye level. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and tilted her head as she stroked his face with her palm. Nathan brought her in closer and connected their lips. Haley let a small moan escape as their lips met and slowly began to kiss his lips and beg for entrance. Nathan gladly granted her entrance and gripped her tighter.

"Awe, how cute are they Jimmy?" Lydia smiled, her hands placed over heart.

"Yeah…cute."He grunted and but grinned to himself knowing he deny the happiness he saw in his daughter. The two pulled away and simply smiled at Haley's parents…this was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, so I'm guessing I might have taken a wrong turn with this story and thought it must have went downhill. But I'm going to continue for those of you who reviewed. I enjoy writing this story and I don't want to disappoint those who enjoy it as well, so I hope you guys enjoy! Ha, too many enjoys in that sentence! Here's chapter 6, let me know what you think.

….

The thumping and pounding noises could be heard a mile away and definitely gave a good scare to the person in the next room. Brooke jumped off of her bed where she was currently reading a magazine and ran into her sister's bedroom. The sight before her was enough to make her jaw drop. There were clothes everywhere; the room was completely turned upside down. Brooke's eyes scanned the room in search of her sister and found her in her closet with her hands on her hips. Walking into the room Brooke carefully maneuvered her way to the closet.

"Haley, what the hell happened to your room…did your closet explode?"Brooke gestured to the clothes cladding the floor. Haley huffed in annoyance and plopped on to her bed. Letting out a frustrated scream she moved to a sitting position.

"I have nothing to wear!"Haley shrieked and fell back into a laying position.

"Sweetie all of your clothes are thrown all over the place…that's why you have nothing to wear. Hales, I've never seen your room like this it's so…disorganized." Haley rolled her eyes at her sister while getting up from her bed. Moving around the room she began to pick up some of the clothes.

"That's because I can't find anything to wear!"She repeated gripping the clothes in her hand and shaking it for emphasis. Brooke laughed at her sister and began picking up the clothes.

"So what's the occasion? You never care about what you wear…it's all about comfort remember." Brooke mocked. Haley was never too big on fashion and therefore didn't understand why Brooke would always keep up to date with it. She would always mention how uncomfortable and revealing the clothing would look and swore never to succumb into the evil grasp designer clothing had on some girls. Of course Brooke could not have disagreed more, she loved the feeling of dressing up and having the next best thing in the fall line. Although it was hard for her to buy these things she made it a point that she would always go after the things she wanted…and shopping at a thrift store wasn't one of them. Which was why as soon as she entered the high school she begged Haley to get her a job at the café and she's been working there ever since.

"Brooke if you're going to poke fun at me then you can just leave because I don't have time to come up with comebacks." Haley sighed as she hung up the last bit of clothing and closed her closet doors.

"Hales, what's going on? I've never seen you this upset over clothes before."

"I just…its stupid." Haley brushed off and moved to make herself busy. Brooke shook her head and stopped her older sister.

"What is it?" Brooke pleaded with her sister. Haley sighed and turned to her sister.

"Well tonight I'm going out with Nathan and it's going to be the first time in a really long time that was together just me and him…and I don't know I just wanted to look good for him." Haley's face fell after revealing her thoughts to her sister. Brooke smiled and picked up Haley's chin.

"Haley you're not stupid." She laughed as a smile started to break out on her sister's face.

"I'm not?"Haley let out a laugh laced with her embarrassment. Brooke shook her head and grabbed Haley's hand moving them over to her bed.

"Hales, you're not the only girl who wants to look good for their boyfriend. There are girls who try so hard to please their men, but most don't even care. You're so lucky to have guy who could care less about what you are wearing, because he honestly doesn't want you for how you dress, he wants you for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Brooke laughed, "he's crazy about you, I'm sure whatever you wear tonight he's going to love it. Why does it bother you now?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused at what Brooke meant.

"Why do your clothes bother you now…you never had a problem wearing them before…?"

"And I still don't have a problem wearing them; I just wanted to wear something a little different other than my regular jeans and a T-shirt." She sighed.

"Hmm, I think I can help you out there." Brooke smirked at Haley. Haley gave a worried smile and hesitated when Brooke began to drag her out of her room.

…

Lucas sighed as he threw the small stuffed basketball into the air again. He was currently laying on Nathan's bed bored as he watched his brother trying to pick out a shirt.

"What about this one?" Nathan asked holding it up to his chest; Lucas rolled his eyes and sat up.

"It looks great, just like the other thirteen shirts you've tried today. Man, just pick one."

Nathan turned to his mirror and inspected the shirt. He furrowed his brow and sighed pulling it away from him.

"Why is this so hard?" He huffed, picking out another shirt. Lucas got up from the bed and stopped his brother.

"It's not…you're just making it hard." He spoke moving Nathan away from the closet and went searching for a shirt for him. When he found the right one he turned to see his brother looking into the mirror.

"Will you stop messing with your hair it looks fine just like it does every day. Here put this shirt on." Lucas handed him the shirt.

"Blue?" Nathan asked lifting the shirt to his chest and once again inspecting the shirt. Lucas rolled his eyes as his brother dramatically turned and made sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with the button up shirt.

"Yes, blue…why is there a problem?" Lucas asked unenthusiastically. Nathan gave a small pensive grunt and smiled.

"Nope, it's perfect. Haley likes blue, plus she says it makes my eyes 'pop'." Nathan replied taking the shirt off of the hanger and putting it over his wife beater, but suddenly stopped.

"Wait…white or black?" He gestured to his under shirt. Lucas whimpered and shook his head.

"You are such a girl…no wait, you're actually worse than a girl…congratulations." He deadpanned and shook his head when his brother gave him an expectant look as he pointed to the under shirt.

"Black…" He sighed and walked out of his brother's room.

…

"Okay so how do I look?" Nathan asked lifting his arms and rolled his eyes when Lucas mumbled something with an annoyed look on his face.

"You look fine!" He yelped out in frustration at his little brother.

"Geez, what's got you're panties in a twist…Peyton got you on a time out again?" Nathan laughed grabbing his black Nike coat off the coat rack. Checking his pockets he made sure he had his keys, wallet, and phone.

"Haha," Lucas deadpanned, "Have fun on your date…now get out." Lucas grinned and shoved Nathan out the door.

….

"Will you stop fidgeting you look hot!" Brooke swatted Haley's hands away. Haley stared at herself in the mirror; she was dressed in a small burgundy tank top with a tight black sweater that clung to her body, along with a short denim mini skirt that stopped mid thigh. Okay so it wasn't much but it definitely wasn't what Haley was hoping for. Skirts weren't her thing and the fact that this skirt was barely covering her ass wasn't making her comfortable. Moving her hands again she tried to pull it down a bit.

"Stop!"

"Brooke this is too short, it's hardly covering anything."

"Haley you look hot, not like a slut…there's a difference. And that skirt is not short, trust me I can show you a short skirt." Brooke smirked. "Leave it alone…it's covering your ass and half your thigh you're good." Brooke chuckled and shook her head at her older sister.

"I would have much preferred if nothing was showing at all, I thought you were just going to give me a nice pair of skinny jeans not this." Haley pointed at the mirror. She turned when her sister tapped her shoulder and immediately shook her head at what was in Brooke's hands. "No, there is no way in hell I'm wearing those."

"Haley, they're heels and they'll make you taller, that way you don't have to pull Nathan down to you every five seconds…not to mention the tiptoeing." Brooke sighed when she shook her head.

"No, that's where I draw the line, you've already made me up, I'm picking the shoes and I'm wearing my matching converse."

"Halessss, NO! I refuse to let you leave wearing sneakers."

"Brooke, I want to be comfortable."

"But you're going to strain yourself and Nathan by wearing those things." Brooke tried to come up with excuses.

"Hey, you leave my tiptoeing out of it. Plus I like being shorter than him, it makes me feel protected."

"Haley, he's a foot taller than you, don't you wanna at least be able to…"

"No, Brooke I've made up my mind and heels are definitely not it."

"Fine," Brooke huffed and crossed her arms. The girls' heads both jerked up when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Crap…I'm not ready." Haley panicked.

"Go, put your shoes on...oh and put on that body spray I got you…and don't forget the lip gloss!" Brooke yelled as she ran down the stairs to open the front door.

Nathan heard someone running down the stairs and smiled when he saw Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, where's Haley?" He asked suspiciously when Brooke wouldn't let him in.

"She's coming now…Haley!"Brooke peeked up the stairs. Nathan cocked his brow and gave Brooke an expectant look. Haley grabbed her bag, which she protested was not a purse, and made her way down the stairs. Brooke looked up and smiled; although Haley had the sneakers on it actually looked really cute. She let the door fall open and Nathan peeked to see what Brooke was looking at. His breath caught in his throat as she descended the stairs. Her hair was in natural waves and her clothes hugged her body in all the right curves. Brooke smirked when she saw Nathan's eyes transfixed on to her sister. Haley blushed when she was under Nathan's gaze and he snapped out of his trance when he saw her hug Brooke.

"Be good and take care of her!" Brooke shouted as Haley closed the door. Nathan gazed down at her as she shyly looked up at him.

"Hi," she smiled afraid of what his reaction would be. Her face fell when he didn't move to say anything. When she felt his finger under her chin she lifted her head and was caught off guard when her lips met his.

"Hi, you look amazing Haley, well you always do but still." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Haley blushed pulling him down for another kiss.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself Mr. Scott." He smiled and captured her hand and laced their fingers together. They walked down the narrow walk way and he opened the door for her as they came to his car. He laughed as he held her hand as she attempted to get in the car.

"Not a word." He grinned and closed the door. Once he was in the car he smiled over at her and began to drive toward the beach. Haley watched as they left the small part of town where she grew up in and saw as the houses became more extravagant. Nathan looked over to her and moved his hand to intertwine with hers. Haley looked away from the window and smiled down at their hands. She laid their hands on her thigh and lightly traced over his with her thumb.

"So what is on the agenda tonight?" Her attention now on Nathan, he smirked and shook his head.

"Not telling." Haley huffed, but smiled when he squeezed her hand. When they arrived at the beach house Nathan helped her out of the car and locked up before taking her free hand as they walked up the stairs to the entrance.

"Ladies first," he grinned and stepped aside once he unlocked the door. Haley walked into the dark house and looked up at Nathan when he closed the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her toward the dining room. Haley gazed at the sight before her in awe, the room was lightly lit with candles and dinner was laid out on the table.

"Nathan…"

"I know it's not much, but since I can't take you out to fancy restaurants I thought it would be nice to set up our own."

"It's beautiful thank you." She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Haley smiled at how amazing this night was and how cute her boyfriend was being. He treated her with the upmost respect; pulling out her chair and making her feel comfortable. They sat together and ate their food with a light conversation and when she moved to help him clean up he simply refused.

As Nathan finished cleaning up he turned to see Haley sitting on the counter watching him.

"I thought you were wondering around the house." He grinned remembering how she made it a point to marvel at the house.

"I was, but then I missed you." She smiled and motioned for him to come closer to her. Nathan moved over to her and placed his hands on either side of her. Haley twined her arms around his neck and began playing with the small hairs at his nape. Nathan closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. Haley knew it was something that he loved and swiftly pulled him closer and captured his lips. Nathan moaned his satisfaction and gripped her waist as she opened her legs so he could come closer. Their kisses were hard and frenzied as they fought to be closer to one another. Lifting her legs she wrapped them around his waist and both grunted at their lower halves meeting. Nathan moved his hands to the front of her top and began to unzip the sweater she had on. Haley shrugged her shoulders to remove the clothing and sighed as he moved his hands under her tank top and over her smooth skin. Haley could feel his arousal and it took all of her to pull away. Nathan gave her a worried expression, but she smiled up at him.

"Not yet," She kissed him lightly, "let's go for a walk."

"Now? Hales, it's freezing outside."

"I know but I want to walk by the beach with you." She beamed and grabbed his hand leading them outside. Nathan followed her and grabbed his coat before closing the door behind him. Haley put her sweater back on and smiled up at Nathan when he laced their fingers.

"So beautiful…"she sighed looking up at the stars. Nathan smiled at her and brought her close to him when he saw her shiver. Opening up his jacket he pulled her to him and hugged her wrapping his coat around them.

"So warm…"She smiled and tiptoed so she could kiss him. She laughed and shook her head when they pulled away.

"What's so funny?" He grinned nudging her.

"Brooke told me I should have worn high heels so I wouldn't have to tiptoe to kiss you."

Nathan chuckled and hugged her tighter to him. He kissed her forehead and gazed down at her.

"I'm glad you didn't. I like that I'm so much taller than you it gives me a sense of…"

"Pride...delight…"

"No," he laughed, "I don't know but seeing you so much smaller than me makes me have this sense of protection over you."

"Really?" Haley laughed at the fact that they had felt the same about her height.

…

The two sat quietly in the sand with Haley still in Nathan's arms as he shielded them from the cold. Haley rested her head on his chest as Nathan moved to kiss her temple.

"Thank you for tonight Nathan, it was better than I could ever imagine."

"I'm glad, but do note that you are the only person I would do this for." He kissed her lips when she looked up at him. "I love you," He smiled.

"I love you too," She captured his lips again but pulled away when she felt something vibrate. Nathan moved them slightly and fished for the phone in his pocket. Opening it up he saw that it was a message from Brooke, confusion written on his face he showed the phone to Haley. She grabbed it and opened the message and read aloud.

"Nate EMERGENCY! I just got a text inviting me to your beach house for a party! Get out of there!"

Haley looked up at Nathan panicked and saw that he was confused.

"Are you having a party tonight?" Haley asked.

"No, what the hell? He took the phone from Haley and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hello?"

"Dude, what the hell is going on? I just got a text from Brooke that there's gonna be a party here tonight."

"I know, I'm sorry but word got out that there was gonna be a party over there. I don't know by whom though."

"Well, find out and cancel it, I'm with Haley." Nathan yelled. Haley saw the veins on his forehead bulging out so she ran her hand along his cheek to calm him down.

"I'll see what I can do, but if I were you I would get Haley out of there now."

Nathan hung up the phone and glanced down at Haley. She smiled and moved to get up.

"Perfect night over, huh?" She whispered and smoothed out her skirt. Nathan jumped up and pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry Hales."

"Its fine, I'm used to it already." She feigned a smile and began to walk back to the house. Nathan sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"This cannot be happening," he mumbled to himself and found himself trying to keep up with Haley. However, he was confused when she suddenly stopped, moving up to her he glanced at what she was looking at. His house was full of people and there was music blasting from the stereo inside.

"Oh God," she whispered, "My bag is in there."

"Fuck," Nathan growled and ran his hand though his hair. Taking Haley's hand he put his car keys in her palm. "Wait for me in the car." She nodded and walked behind the house and to the side without any one seeing her.

Walking up to the house Nathan stormed in, not in the mood to deal with this. There were people everywhere he turned and he thanked his lucky stars that he had cleaned up after dinner…that would have been hard to explain.

"Nathan! Awesome party man!" Vegas cheered he was already out of it and it made Nathan wonder how long these people have been here. He looked at the clock and noticed that he and Haley had been out by the beach for an hour.

"Uh, yeah thanks." He answered and kept walking to the living room to find Haley's bag. As he walked into the crowded room he cursed under his breath when he saw Haley's bag right by a certain annoying bitch. Walking over he grabbed the black bag and rolled his eyes when Carrie's smile brightened at seeing him.

"Hi Nathan…great party." She smirked and ran her hand along his arm. Nathan shifted away from her and replied.

"Carrie…" Nathan looked to the girl standing next to her.

"Rachel," She introduced herself, her hand extending toward Nathan. Nathan took her hand and smile trying not to be rude…even though he was in a rush.

"Oh right, um this is Rachel she just moved here and I thought I would show her around." Carrie spoke trying to impress Nathan. Nathan nodded his head and began to move back.

"Well it was nice to meet you, have fun." He rushed out and walked out of the front door. Rachel cocked her neat eyebrow when she saw the black bag in his hand.

"That's who I was telling you about earlier."Carrie spoke taking a sip from her cup. Rachel watched as Nathan closed the door. Looking back to her cousin she smirked.

"Not bad, so is that the one we're going after?"

"Definitely."

"Let's get started then."

…

Nathan ran down the front steps and saw that there were people still arriving. Looking over to his car he saw it blocked in by numerous cars. "You've got to be kidding me." Walking to the car he saw that it was empty. Taking out his phone he dialed Haley's number and received her voice mail. At this point he was pissed, but when he saw Lucas walk toward him with keys he calmed down a bit.

"She's in my car around the corner," Lucas whispered and handed him the keys. "I'll stay here and take your car home when it's over."

"Thanks Luke," Nathan smiled and ran down the street and found Lucas' Mustang. He walked over and sighed with relief when he saw Haley waiting for him. Getting into the car he passed her the bag and took off.

"Thanks," She mumbled before looking out the window. The two sat silently, both afraid to break the silence. When they arrived at her house Haley immediately opened the door and began to walk up to her house. Nathan turned off the car and walked after her.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she watched him start walking over to the tree outside of her bedroom window. When he nodded up she smiled and ran inside. Greeting her parents she ran up the stairs and into her room and shut her door. Running over to the window she opened it and let Nathan climb in. "Again, what are you doing?"

"I'm staying with you." He smiled.

"You're staying," she whispered in amazement, "but what about the party."

"Hales tonight is about me and you. Just because some random people started showing up doesn't mean I'm going back to deal with them. Lucas was kind enough to stay, so I'm staying with you…if that's ok." He started to worry, but stopped once she kissed him.

"Of course, but we have to be quiet my parents are downstairs." She smiled and pulled him to her. He nodded and moved to shut the lights in her room and lock the door. Nathan moved to lie on her bed and guided her to him so she could lie on his chest as he held her. Kissing her temple he sighed and wished that it could be like this all the time and like that they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: wow thanks everyone for the reviews, I thought it had gone downhill cuz I took so long to post, but I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I'm so excited to get this story really started trust me there are many more surprises coming your way after this chapter and I hope you all like it. But as for now I hope you all like chapter 7, let me know what you think! :D

….

Nathan stirred as the sun hit his face and tried to turn away from it, but slowly opened his eyes when he bumped into something. He smiled when he saw Haley fast asleep. She looked so beautiful with her hair spread above her and features completely relaxed. After observing his girl Nathan looked up to the alarm clock on her night stand and his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Shit," He mumbled and slowly got off the bed and put his shoes on. He was about to run out of the room until he remembered about her parents being home. Deciding to leave Haley a note he scribbled something down on paper and left it by her desk before climbing out the window. Once he touched the ground Nathan ran to Lucas' car and sped off. "Great…"Nathan sighed looking at the time.

….

"Alright ladies now I know we all have been working hard this season but it's time we…" Whitey stopped his speech as the gym doors slammed closed. There were a few snickers and immature ooohs could be heard by his team mates. Nathan rolled his eyes and ran up to the team.

"Where the hell were you," Lucas whispered, "I've tried calling you all morning."

"Sorry," was all Nathan could say. He could feel Whitey's cold stare shooting daggers at him. "Sorry coach." Whitey grunted.

"I'm glad you could join us princess, but as I was saying …it's time we stepped up our game. I know we've been winning but the classic is coming up and if we're going to beat Oak Lake this year I need everyone to be focused." Whitey yelled. Damien rolled his eyes at Whitey and made some remark under his breath, but stopped when Nathan turned to him. They had a stare down until they heard Whitey's whistle. "Scott, West…I'm sorry was I boring you two?" Nathan turned back around and shook his head.

"Of course not…"Damien let out sarcastically and walked away.

"Suicides…NOW!" Whitey yelled and smiled as the team groaned in despair.

….

"Hey Brookie," Peyton smiled over at Brooke as she sat down on the bleachers. Brooke smiled and watched as her friend finished up her stretches. Peyton was a cheerleader, which is why she was with Lucas, because in Brooke's opinion if he would have really known how she was he wouldn't even look at her. But of course the typical stereotype of the jock and the cheerleader prevails and she was left in outside looking in.

"Hey, PSawyer, got any available spots for me yet?"Brooke asked feigning her smile and acting cheery to hide it.

"Sorry Brooke but we just got this new girl, Rachel, and she automatically got the spot cuz she's related to Carrie." Brooke's face fell, she really wanted to cheer and the fact that there were so many things in her way just put her down even more. For one she wasn't exactly popular, of course she had plenty of popular friends …well Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton…but still. And she knew once everyone found out that Haley was her sister that they would definitely think she was exactly like her older sister…tutor girl as they called her.

Instead of showing her disappointment Brooke nodded and watched carefully as the girls did their routine and honestly she was a little bored. She could do the routine in her sleep, well she should she's been at every one of their practices since school started a couple of months ago. Brooke couldn't help but to notice that her eyes continued to shift from one team to another and now instead of taking notes on the cheerleaders she was completely engrossed in the basketball team's practice.

Carrie watched as her squad continued the routine and turned to look at Brooke in the bleachers. When she saw that Brooke was no longer paying attention she huffed in annoyance and looked to where Brooke's focus was now on. Brooke was staring at the boys and she didn't understand what she found so interesting about them, but she found herself fascinated by the way they played. Now she finally realized why Haley loved watching Nathan play. All the boys seemed to be in their element and she noticed the two that stood out the most…the Scott boys. Carrie continued to eye Brooke and didn't like that she was staring down Nathan, but little did she know the brunette was looking at a different brother. Brooke smiled at the boys when she heard Whitey blow his whistle signaling that Saturday morning practice was over. Getting up from the bench she walked over to the boys and gave them each a high five.

"Hey, squirt I didn't think you would be here," Nathan teased Brooke as he took a swig of his Gatorade. Lucas laughed and did the same.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. But of course I'm here; I had to make sure I kick your ass for bringing my sister home so late." Brooke stuck out her tongue and Nathan repeated her actions.

"Children please be nice," Lucas laughed and drew an imaginary line between them.

Carrie watched with envy as she fumed at the way Brooke had not only one Scott's attention but both.

"Who's the little one?" Rachel asked coming behind her cousin.

"Some freshman," Carrie seethed, "but I know I've seen her before."

"Well if that's your competition lets get rid of her now," Rachel smirked and grabbed her cousin's hand before walking up sexily to the two boys and Brooke. Brooke shook her head and laughed as she saw both girls walking up.

"Do they seriously think they have a chance," Brooke whispered to the boys. The boys snickered and tried to stop laughing before the two got any closer.

"They don't, we're both taken anyway," Lucas contributed but noticed how Brooke's face fell at the last comment.

"Well they know you are…"Nathan whispered, but stopped once the girls were within earshot. He hated that every time he stepped into this fake world he created that he had to act like a cocky asshole. Nathan sighed as it was time to start acting again because there was no way he was ready to start being himself around these bitches…they would take advantage of him if he would act vulnerable.

"Hi Nathan," Carrie practically meowed out. Brooke rolled her eyes as she watched the older girl practically fall over her sister's boyfriend. It was times like this when she really had to watch her temper and not flip out.

"Hey ladies," Nathan smirked and winked at Rachel. Brooke's eyes widened at the display but she had to remember that Nathan was only acting.

"So what are you all doing here," Carrie questioned staring right at Brooke. Lucas picked up the jealous vibes and decided to come in.

"We were all just talking about the party last night and how wasted we got," Lucas practically cheered, they girls smiles widened as they completely agreed with him. And Lucas shrugged when Nathan and Brooke gave him pointed looks.

"Speaking of the party, I didn't see you two much last night," Rachel spoke pointedly at Brooke and Nathan.

"Oh well, I cut out early," Brooke lied.

"What had to go home before your mommy and daddy came out looking for you," Carrie mocked in a child's voice and rubbed her eyes as if she were crying. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to one of the brothers to save her.

"No she was with me," Lucas spoke up and questioned Nathan with his eyes why he tensed and began to move his hand by his neck telling him to stop.

Nathan watched as Peyton moved in closer and tried to tell Lucas to stop.

"Don't you have a girlfriend," Carrie retorted.

"Don't you have a boyfriend," Lucas threw back and was glad when he put Carrie in her place. "You know Jake won't be too happy to find out that his girlfriend has been hitting on one of his best friends while he was visiting his parents in Savannah." Carrie shut her mouth and back away from the group.

"This isn't over," Rachel whispered to the three before following her cousin and Nathan sighed in relief that they didn't get to interrogate him like they did Brooke.

"Hey, what was that all about," Peyton asked when she finally made it to the group. Lucas looked away and scratched his head as Nathan turned and walked to the locker room.

"Nothing," Lucas and Brooke said in unison, both sighing and looking down at their feet. Peyton gave them both a suspicious look before laughing.

"Alright, whatever you two sillies say." She laughed and hugged Lucas before giving him a chaste kiss. Brooke looked away and decided she shouldn't be there. Walking toward the exit she sighed knowing that if Peyton wasn't in the picture that would have been her.

…

Lucas slammed his locker closed and rested his head against it as Nathan shook his head.

"I thought you said you broke up with her," Nathan broke the silence in the locker room. Everyone was gone already and the two brothers stood alone talking.

"I tried, we talked, but it was hard. I mean I like Peyton…but I like Brooke too. I just I don't know what to do." Lucas huffed as he turned to his brother.

"I don't know what to tell you man, but you better figure it out soon. If not I'm gonna be in the dog house cuz of your dumbass."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked as they were exiting the gym.

"Well you're sort of messing with my girl's sister and best friend and if you keep playing them both, she's bound to find out from one of them and then she's gonna take it out on me cuz you're my brother."

"Relax Nathan I highly doubt she would do that," Lucas chuckled as they continued to make their way down the hall.

"Yeah well you underestimate Hal…" Nathan stopped when the flash of red hair caught his eyes. Lucas looked up from the ground to see the red head with a smirk firmly planted across her face.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something," She smiled as she swayed closer to them. Nathan watched nervously as she came closer and tried to see if she heard what they were talking about. He could have sworn everyone had gone home by now.

"Uh, no," Lucas tried to throw her off, but she wasn't having it. She walked up to Nathan and ran her hand along his torso before patting it while tsking.

"It's not nice to keep secrets boys," she tsked and smiled before walking out of the school.

Nathan looked back to Lucas nervously and fought to make sense of what just happened.

"Did she…did," Nathan stuttered as Lucas scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know." He replied grabbing Nathan's arm and pulling him out to his car. "I'll meet you at Karen's so we can talk there; we can't risk her still being around." Lucas whispered giving Nathan his car keys and taking his back from Nathan.

…

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked as the four sat in the back. Nathan nodded his head and ran a soothing hand on Haley's lower back.

"No were not," Lucas spoke up, "we were just talking and when Nathan was about to say Haley's name she stepped out from a classroom. I mean there was a possibility that she heard something, but Nathan didn't even say Haley's name," Lucas tried to help the nervous couple.

"And there's the fact that this Rachel girl doesn't even know Haley, so even if she did hear the name there was no way she could automatically match it to Hales." Brooke tipped in. "What were you guys even talking about?" The two looked away and whispered a small nothing. The girls looked at them suspiciously but decided to let it go.

"Well as much as I would love to continue this wonderful conversation," Haley spoke up sarcastically, "I have to get back to work." She laughed when Nathan pouted, but left a chaste kiss on his lips before moving behind the counter.

"Same here," Brooke followed her sister and began making coffee. The boys stared after the girls but were taken out of their daze by the jingle of the bell above the entrance. Their hearts dropped at the sight of who just walked in and Nathan couldn't help but to be extremely nervous. Haley smiled up at the customer, but her heart sank at who stood in front of her.

"Hi, welcome to Karen's Café, table or booth, sir?" Haley tried to be polite as she motioned the options to the older man.

"Actually I'm looking for Karen," Dan smirked at the younger girl. Haley gulped before speaking.

"I'm sorry Karen's not in at the moment, but you're more than welcome to wait for her." Haley smiled trying hard not to let her walls down. Dan smiled smugly at the young waitress and nodded his head.

"Ok well, be sure to let her know that I stopped by…oh and I'll take a coffee." Dan winked when he spotted Brooke behind the counter. The two girls shivered in disgust and gave the man his coffee. When Dan began to walk out they let out a sigh of relief but smiled when he turned back around, "oh and be sure to let Karen know she's hired great service." He smirked before leaving.

Nathan was pissed; his knuckles were white as his hands were in fists. All he could think about was his father hitting on his girlfriend and her sister. He was about to exit the kitchen when his father entered the café again.

The girls stiffened when he came back but tried their best to keep their composure.

"Oh and have a nice day ladies," he finished before finally leaving in his car. The four sighed in relief and Haley walked back into the kitchen, straight into Nathan's arms.

"That was scary," She whispered and hid her face in his chest. Nathan closed his eyes and tried to get over the fact that they were almost caught, especially if his dad would have walked in a minute earlier. Kissing Haley he nodded in agreement and promised himself that he would be more careful…because now they weren't safe anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks lovelies for the reviews, they inspire me to write! So I'm glad everyone is enjoying and I can't wait to see what you all think of this next chapter…and so it begins!

…

Nathan sighed to himself as he entered the building. Trying to maneuver around all the students he couldn't help but feel bored and uninterested because now that the hectic weekend was over he was now back in the halls of Tree Hill High. It's not like Nathan completely hated school, no that wasn't it at all, he loved his friends and being on the basketball team but all in all that's pretty much all he wanted to do with school. The whole academic thing just didn't appeal to him and in a way he didn't really complain much about it cuz without his failing grades he would have never been with Haley. That was another reason why he hated school, not because Haley would be there, but because he couldn't flaunt around his girlfriend like everyone else could. There were times where Nathan just felt like walking straight up to Haley and showing the world that she was his, but then there were times when he knew that everyone was watching him and one slip of the tongue would have his father breathing down his neck.

His friends already knew the deal…well at least his close friends. He and Lucas made it a point not to mention girlfriends to their dad and most understood, but then they made the mistake of letting Damien know. Damien West, where could we start with him? He was your typical arrogant self-assured jock. He took pleasure in making everyone's life a living hell just so he could feel better. And this one little rule the Scott brothers let get out made him have a complete advantage over the two brothers. When Lucas started to date Peyton two months ago he tried to keep it a secret, but once Damien found out he threatened to go straight to Dan and one week later they were public. Not to mention Dan completely flipped out and didn't even give Peyton a chance.

Dan made it a point to forget girlfriends and therefore wouldn't acknowledge them. They were like scum on the earth, but in Nathan's opinion Dan must have really gotten burned in the past. And whatever this woman did it sure as hell scarred Dan and made him into a complete ass.

Nathan tried to shake his head of these thoughts that have been plaguing him since Saturday morning practice and decided to try and focus on school work today. Walking up to his locker he grabbed his things and steered clear of his friends and went straight to homeroom. Unfortunately for him all of his so called friends would be waiting for him afterwards. In a way in sucked living in such a small town due to the fact that there was a greater chance of having the same people in every class than in any other school.

Nathan walked in and made his way to his desk happy that he was the first to arrive. However, once he saw who came strolling into the room he made it a point to roll his eyes.

"Okay everyone, this is Rachel Gatina, she will be joining our homeroom. Miss Gatina please find a seat." Nathan tried to hide his face, but seeing as she was walking straight toward him gave him the inkling that she had indeed seen him.

"Hey sexy," She smirked taking a seat right next to Nathan. Nathan sighed and thought to himself,_' okay Scott show time.'_

He picked his head up from his desk, making sure his famous Scott smirk was in place and flashed her his pearly whites.

"Miss Gatina, huh? I didn't think I'd see you anywhere around here," Nathan spoke smoothly. Rachel was obviously pleased and made it a point to move in closer to him.

"Well aren't you a lucky guy," She smiled while folding her legs so her skirt would hitch up higher showing more of her long legs. Nathan inwardly rolled his eyes but made sure he took some interest in her.

"Very, you know if you keep teasing me with this skirt it might just disappear." He flirted and felt terrible afterward. There was no way he would be removing clothing from Rachel Gatina anytime soon… or ever. Rachel's smile beamed at Nathan's innuendo and decided to fight fire with fire.

"I'll be sure to remember that," She smirked, "So what I heard on Saturday was wrong then, huh?"

Nathan's heart sank at that question and became visibly white; it was as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Saturday?" He played cool, now was not the time to seem anxious.

"Yeah, don't you remember? You and that blonde kid…"

"My brother," He interrupted and rolled his eyes at the way Rachel smiled.

"Your brother," she spoke as if it were a new language. "Well you two were walking and I heard you say something about a girlfriend. That wouldn't be true would it? Does the Nathan Scott actually have a girlfriend?"

"Of course I do," He smirked.

"Really?" She questioned her disappointment clearly visible.

"I'm Nathan Scott, I have many girlfriends." He flashed her his famous Scott smirk once more before getting up and walking out the door just as the bell rang.

….

Haley bounced her pen on her thigh as she walked in the hallway with her nose in a book that she had read probably a dozen times before. It was as if she was on auto pilot as she made her way through the crowds of students all while managing to read. That was until she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going freak!" Carrie yelled loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Haley sighed in disappointment; she couldn't believe that this was happening again. When she lifted her head from her book she looked up to see not only Carrie, but the entire **"elite"** crowd was staring at her as if she had some disease.

"Sorry," She mumbled and tried to walk away but they weren't having it.

"Hey tutorgirl!" Vegas yelled and everyone began to snicker. She tried to pretend she didn't hear them but a certain voice caught her attention.

"Stop," Lucas spoke softly, he couldn't help hearing all of his so called friends making cracks about his brother's girlfriend. No one heard him and continued to mock the small girl.

"Hey, I need some help in anatomy you think we could meet up later in the janitor's closet to _study_!" Damien yelled out as all the guys "ohhed" and whistled. Lucas glared at Damien and then at Nathan for not sticking up for his girlfriend.

Haley turned away from the group and tried to ignore the fact that Nathan was against the locker with a smile plastered on his face.

"I said stop it!" Lucas roared out and everyone immediately silenced. Haley smiled and continue to run away bumping into a girl along the way.

"Haley? What happened?" Peyton asked noticing that her best friend was in tears. Taking her hand Peyton led her outside to the quad.

…

"What the hell is your problem, Scott?" Damien spoke glaring at Lucas while he got in his face.

"You are my problem, you walk around here like you're the fucking king and everyone is beneath you. You treat girls like shit and tore down Haley like she's just another one of your whores." Lucas yelled out. The entire group was still quiet as they watched the two argue.

"Haley? Are you talking about tutor girl? What is she your girlfriend?" Damien laughed and everyone snickered behind him. Nathan shut his eyes and banged his head against the locker. This is not going to end well.

"She has a name…"

"Whoa Scott I'm sorry I didn't know she belonged to you!" He smirked lifting his hands in defiance. "I didn't think you were much for slumming." And with that he left with everyone following behind.

Lucas turned to Nathan and shook his head as Nathan opened his mouth to speak.

"Save it," Lucas whispered and went in the direction he saw Haley run.

…

"Hales…" Peyton spoke.

"Don't Peyton," Haley interrupted her while wiping a tear from her eye.

"I just…I don't understand why you stay with him. He treats you like crap at school Haley."

"But when were alone he's this amazing guy who loves me and holds me like he never wants to let go." Haley whispered.

"He doesn't deserve you Haley," she sighed, "if he can't acknowledge you after two years do you really think that he ever will?"

…

Lucas stopped when he heard the voices and knew that they belonged to Haley and Peyton. Once he heard what they were discussing he had this feeling of obligation to defend his younger brother but noticed that his girlfriend was right.

"Haley?" Peyton spoke up after Haley didn't make a move to answer her.

"Don't Peyton; you don't know anything about him! I love him! And yes our relationship isn't exactly functional and yes I have to pass him up in the hallways like I don't even know him! I know it's not what any average girlfriend has to deal with, but I love that boy…and it hurts me when you or anyone questions me why I'm still with him. If you only knew what it felt like maybe you would understand." Haley was now crying and pulled away when Peyton tried to take her hand.

"I'm sorry Haley…but what if love isn't enough?" Peyton questioned seriously and immediately regretted what she said when her best friend completely pulled away with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about…"Haley whispered before running away from her best friend.

"Haley!"

….

Nathan shut his locker and decided to take a shower after a long grueling day of school and practice. Everyone was long gone once again, except for Jake and Lucas. They were too busy talking to notice Nathan had left and he was actually happy for the privacy.

"So how was it?" Lucas asked one of his best friends as he packed up his things.

"It was cool, my mom was happy to see me, but all in all it wasn't all that exciting after you called me up and told me about Carrie." Jake hinted.

"Sorry about that, but she pissed me off and I thought I would let you know what your girlfriend was getting up to while you were gone."

"You know Luke most would call you a tattletale." He laughed.

"Yes, but you would call me a best friend."

"You're right," Jake smiled and patted Lucas on the back, "well I'm gonna take off, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Nate I said bye." Lucas nodded and continued packing up.

Nathan turned off the shower and stood there for a second thinking about the day. He was so out of it and he didn't even remember much of it. He had too many thoughts messing with his head. Walking out with his towel securely wrapped around his waist he went straight for his locker and noticed his brother was still here.

"You satisfied?" Lucas spoke softly. Nathan looked up from his things and glanced at his brother. "Are you satisfied that your little secret is still safe?"

"Lucas…"Nathan sighed; he really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"Are you? Because you sure as hell fooled me. You know for a split second back there I thought you were gonna stick up for you girlfriend…you know Haley, the girl you supposedly love."

"I do love her," Nathan bit out.

"Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it."

"What the hell do you want me to do Lucas, you know why I have to keep it a secret and you saw the way everyone treated her in the hallway."

"Yes I know that Dan can't find out, but what does everyone else have to do with it?"

"I can't just stick up for her, man! You know that! People are going to start getting suspicious if I do! Trust me I wanted to punch Damien in the face for that comment, but I had self control. It kills me every day that I can't walk up to her and kiss her or hold her hand while I walk her to class…or even actually walk her to class."

"Really?" Lucas asked softly pissed off.

"Yes really."

"Then prove it. Stop lying. Stop lying to Dan, stop lying to everyone, and stop lying to yourself."

"I can't do that…"

"Well then for your sake I hope Haley doesn't leave your sorry ass." Lucas finished and walked out of the locker room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Nathan yelled after him, but shouted in frustration while slamming his locker door when Lucas continued to leave the locker room.

…

"Who was that chick that ran in to you?" Rachel asked as she helped pack up with her cousin.

"Oh just this geek, Holly, or something like that." Carrie just brushed off. It was the end of the day and the two were packing up their things as they walked out of gym. They both gave each other a knowing look when they saw Nathan walking down the hall. Following him they watched as he entered the tutor center.

"Why is he going in there?" Rachel questioned now beginning her investigative work.

"He has a tutor he sees after practice…" Carrie answered not seeing the big deal.

"Hmm, well I'm gonna check it out," Rachel informed making her way down the hall.

"You're not gonna find anything looking there," Carrie yelled after her.

"We'll see," Rachel called back before peeking into the room.

…

"Hey," Nathan greeted Haley as he looked around and noticed that there were other people in the room.

"Hi," She spoke and motion for him to take a seat. Nathan was concerned when she didn't look up at him and noticed that her voice was raspy. Looking up he saw the traces on her face from where the tears must have fallen and it was confirmed when she looked up and he could see her red puffy eyes.

"You weren't in history today…"He started a light conversation knowing that he couldn't exactly comfort her at that moment.

"Yeah, I skipped it."

"Oh…" Was all Nathan could say until he was cut off by someone.

"Hi, I'm looking for a tutor, I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm new here." Rachel spoke up from behind Nathan. Nathan sighed and decided to watch how Haley would react.

"Um, Hi, I'm Haley you are?" Haley asked standing up from her seat and extending her hand to tall girl. Rachel accepted it and introduced herself. "Well it's nice to meet you Rachel I guess I can be your tutor let me just get you an application to fill out. Why don't you take a seat next to Nathan?" Haley smiled before making her way to the filing cabinet.

"Hey hot shot," Rachel whispered into his ear.

"Rachel," He spoke a bit aggravated at having to deal with her now.

"So what are you in for?" Rachel asked running her hand over his lap. This was her time to start asking questions and she wasn't backing down.

"Uh, math…you?" He answered holding up his worksheet. Rachel sighed when she saw he was here for tutoring. She was hoping to get somewhere with this.

"Uhh, me too." She lied hoping if she did it meant that she would be present at his tutoring sessions.

"Cool," he brushed off. This was supposed to be his time with Haley and now she was too busy dealing with paper work.

Haley turned around and suddenly stopped when she saw the position the two were in. Nathan was sitting back paying attention to Rachel while the red head's hand traveled around his mid region. Haley was hurt at the sight but decided to act professional instead. Nathan was a big boy and if that's how it was then she couldn't do anything to stop him.

Haley cleared her throat as she neared the table and got their attention as she sat down.

"Here you go Rachel, just fill this out and then we can start," Haley smiled and went back to reading her book from earlier that morning. Nathan watched as she tried to read but he could tell something was wrong.

"Um, Haley are we going to start?" He asked bringing her attention back to him. Rachel slowly lifted her gaze and watched how the small girl would respond.

"No, I have a lot on my plate today you can just take your worksheet and go. I'll correct it on Wednesday at our next tutoring session."She spoke without even looking up at him. Nathan sighed and was about to get up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Give me a ride home?" Rachel asked as she got up from her seat and handed Haley the application. Haley took it and set it on the table. Nathan looked from Rachel to Haley and sighed when his girl wouldn't even look at him. Shrugging his shoulders he responded.

"Sure."

Haley watched as the two left the tutor center and sighed once they were out of ear shot. She let a tear fall as she watched Rachel grab Nathan's hand and looked away when he looked back toward her. Her best friend's words from before plaguing her thoughts_, "What if love isn't enough…"_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow! I couldn't believe all the reviews the last chapter got! You guys are awesome! And I totally agree with most of you, Haley doesn't deserve that…so let's see what she's going to do about it.

…

As far as Nathan could tell it was a very dark day, well a very dark week it in his opinion. He honestly didn't know what the hell could have happened to make this so complicated. The weekend started out great with his and Haley's date, but then the party happened. And not to mention the Saturday morning practice with Rachel overhearing his and Lucas' conversation. But then something else happened. Something he couldn't explain. Haley broke down…in front of everyone and he couldn't do anything about it. And now they aren't even on speaking terms and Nathan didn't know what to think. So he was currently driving to Westover in the pouring rain, hoping to get some kind of answer.

Pulling up to Karen's café he swiftly got out the car and ran to the door. When he walked in he noticed that it was unusually empty, but brushed it off and blamed it on account of the rain. He went to the counter and took a seat hoping that Haley would come from the back.

At the sound of the bell Karen came out from behind the kitchen and noticed it was Nathan. She sighed already knowing what he was here for.

"Nathan," She spoke kindly, not wanting to scare him off. Nathan turned in his seat to see Karen with a look of worry written on her face. Giving her a small smile he spoke.

"Hi Karen is Haley here?" He asked gently hoping that she would tell him.

"No, I'm sorry she is not," Karen replied and watched what the boy's response would entail. She couldn't help to feel bad for Nathan as he shut his eyes and sighed. "What happened Nathan?" She asked genuinely. When she received a call from the small girl earlier saying that she couldn't make it to work had Karen worried. It wasn't like Haley to just not show up without a specific reason and she knew by the way this boy in front of her was acting that something was definitely wrong.

"I don't know, Karen," He sighed, releasing a strangled breathe, "I just- I can't explain what is going on. Everything was going fine the first two years. We were happy and there were no obstacles in the way. I could see her whenever I wanted and I didn't have to worry about people finding out. But as the years keep going it just keeps getting harder and harder. Being on the varsity team doesn't help either, my popularity just skyrocketed and now there's the chance of people finding out everywhere I turn." He let out slowly. Karen sighed for the young boy in front of her and could tell he was in pain.

"Then why keep it a secret? I see how much you and Haley love each other; I just don't understand why you two go on as if it's something to ashamed of."

"Secret…I'm starting to really hate that word. I'm not keeping this a secret because I'm ashamed of mine and Haley's relationship. I'm just afraid of what will happen."

"What do you mean, Nathan?"

"If everyone knows, how would that affect our relationship?" Nathan let a tear fall but quickly wiped it away. "Will it make us stronger? Will it be the same? Or will it just tear us apart?"

"Nathan…"

"I don't keep it a secret because I'm ashamed of her; I keep it a secret because I don't want to find out what will happen if say it out loud."

"Well by the looks of it, doesn't it seem like either way you're still losing her?" Karen spoke softly to the broken boy in front of her.

…

"What an asshole!" Brooke yelled. She was sitting at the edge of Haley's bed and just found out about what happened two days ago. Haley just nodded her head and continued reading her book. She really didn't want to relive what happened Monday so she decided to stay quiet while her best friend spoke.

"Haley, are you going to say anything?" Peyton asked wondering why Haley was so silent. If it was her in this position she would be cursing Nathan's name at the moment and taking out her frustration on pictures of him or something.

"I have nothing to say," She whispered and continued to read the book. She really didn't want to break down again, especially not in front of her sister and best friend.

"Well I sure as hell do," Brooke was seething, she wanted to kick Nathan's ass and then do it all over again for hurting her sister. "Haley I know you are too classy to hit him but I sure as hell will do it for you!"

"Brooke! You are not hitting him!" Haley jumped up from her spot and pushed the book away.

"Why the hell not? That asshole has gotten away with enough already. It's about time he felt what you feel every time he pulls shit like this...and what better way to make him hurt." Brooke smiled evilly while connecting her fists to her palm.

"I agree Haley," Peyton nodded her head, "but maybe not about you doing it Brooke."She laughed, "Maybe we could get Lucas to knock some sense into the kid. He is his older brother after all. I'm sure I can talk him into it." Peyton smiled noticing the slight mood change in Brooke.

"No one is hitting him, violence is not the answer," Haley huffed in annoyance; it was times like this where she regretted telling them anything.

"You know Hales, sometimes violence is the answer…and right now violence is definitely the answer." Brooke smiled nudging her sister. Haley didn't budge but instead she grabbed her book and left her room. Peyton gave a Brooke a knowing look and stopped her from leaving the room.

"Be careful Brooke, the last time I spoke to her about Nathan she nearly chopped my head off." Peyton warned. Brooke sighed and looked to see if Haley was by the door.

"Peyton what are we gonna do? I'm tired of seeing Nathan get away with these things. It's not fair that he gets to have the perfect life while my sister is being strung along like some little lost puppy."

"Brooke she obviously can't see it. I've known your sister for years and she's usually the more level headed one. She could smell trouble from a mile away and she would steer clear of it. But she's gotten so naïve after Nathan. She can't see that what he's doing is wrong. It's like she's been blinded by something." Peyton contributed and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"She's blinded by love," Brooke whispered.

" I just…I don't understand why Nathan won't tell Dan. I mean look at me and Lucas, he told him and were still together."

"Yeah… look at you and Lucas. He's a popular jock on the varsity team and you're a cheerleader. It's not the same with Nathan and Haley. She's not like you…she keeps to herself and is known as a loser at school!"

"Brooke…"

"No Peyton, she has it hard and you just get a free pass because you're a cheerleader. I've seen the way those so called popular people have treated my sister and honestly I can say they are all assholes. So don't you dare try to compare your so called relationship with Lucas with Haley's." Brooke defended her sister. "If Dan is the only reason why Nathan isn't saying anything then there's obviously a whole lot more to the story then he's letting on."

"My so called relationship?" Peyton spat out furious.

"Yeah I've seen you and Lucas together and trust me it's nothing special…I'm surprised he still hasn't left you."Brooke mumbled the last part.

"Well at least I have a relationship with Lucas unlike you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me…I see the way you look at him."

"I really don't have time to deal with this, just get out. I'm not in the mood to tell you what an idiot you are, so just leave. Today is about my sister and right now she needs me. I'll deal with your stupid ass another day." Brooke brushed off and left Peyton standing there. Grabbing her leather jacket she stormed out of the house. Brooke went down to the living room to see her sister looking into the distance her concentration on something.

"Hey," Brooke spoke softly walking up to where Haley was currently sitting by the window. She watched as her sister stared out at the rainy sky and as she messed with the lip ring on the bottom of her lip.

"Haley?"

"What?"She bit out tired of having to deal with other people; she just wanted to be alone.

"What is your problem?" Brooke asked hurt by the way her sister snapped at her.

"I don't know, what could possibly be a little lost puppy's problem?" Haley bit out and nodded when Brooke looked away from her sister.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah…and I'll tell you it hurts. I didn't know that's what you two thought about me." She was now whispering as a tear escaped her eye.

"Haley…how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," Haley replied getting up from her seat and moving to the sofa. Brooke followed and sat down next to her older sister.

"Haley, you know I have the most respect for you…you're my big sister. I just don't understand why you won't just let him go."Brooke pleaded with her sister to give her an answer.

"Brooke, I know it's hard for you to understand but I've been with him for so long and he's been my first for so many things…and it's just so hard to just…let him go. I've loved him for a long time…"

"Two years Haley," Brooke interrupted.

"Is a long time," Haley answered her quickly, "It's just hard for me to see him the way you do. You see him as some asshole that gets away with everything…and I see him as someone who is doing all that he can to keep this relationship."

"Haley…"

"But I'm not an idiot. I've noticed that things are changing. It's not about his dad anymore…there's something else and I honestly don't want to stick around to find out. I think it's time that maybe I stop putting up with it." Haley wiped a tear that fell from her face.

"You're really brave you know that? You're willing to just give up on something that's been going on for two years. I don't think I would be able to do that."

"Neither do I," Haley whispered referring to herself. Brooke embraced her older sister and sat with her while she let out her tears.

….

The knocking got louder as he made it to the door and he couldn't help but to wonder who it was. Lucas opened the door to see a drenched Peyton. He let her in and automatically noticed that something was wrong.

"How long?" She whispered looking straight into his blue eyes. Lucas' confusion was clearly written on his face as he tried searching for what was wrong in her green eyes.

"What?"

"How long Lucas? How long have you liked her?" Peyton yelled. She couldn't believe she was such an idiot not to notice earlier. Lucas sighed; he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so now you're a liar too…hmmm I didn't think your brother had such a great influence over you. But I guess his lying has finally caught up with you."

"Don't you dare trash talk my brother in front of me. And you wonder why I look around at other people? Look at the way you're acting. I didn't even do anything to you and you're over here yelling about God knows what!"

"Don't play dumb Lucas you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"NO I don't!"

"Brooke!" She yelled out and nodded when he closed his eyes. "Seeing as how you have nothing to say now proves to me that there's something there."

"Peyton…"

"How long?"

"I don't know," Lucas sighed and tried to grab Peyton's hand.

"How long Lucas?"She shrieked pulling away her hand, "How long have you liked one of my best friends?"

"A few weeks…I'm sorry." Lucas pleaded; he didn't want Peyton to find out this way.

"I guess Nathan's not the only Scott that's gonna be single now." Peyton whispered before turning away and walking out of the door.

…

"I'll be right back Hales," Brooke yelled while opening the front door. Her smile quickly vanished and was now replaced with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Brooke please, I just want to talk to her." Nathan pleaded.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you," Brooke spat out and went to shut the door until a hand stopped her.

"Haley…"

"Haley, what are you doing?" Brooke questioned trying to push her back into the house.

"I need to do this Brooke…I'll be in a in a minute." She whispered before walking out on the porch and shutting the door.

"Haley…" Nathan started, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Haley just stood there as her tears began falling. Pulling away she wiped her tears before wrapping her arms around herself.

"We need to talk," She spoke softly guiding him to the porch swing. She sat down and waited for him to smile.

"Please don't do this…" Nathan whispered to her knowing what was going to happen. She shook her head and let out a sob before continuing.

"I have to…"

"Haley please," He pleaded with her grabbing her hands. Pulling away she shook her head again.

"Nathan, I can't do this anymore."

"Haley…"

"I…If I don't do this than I'm just going to go insane. Nathan I love you…you know that, but sometimes love isn't enough. You're this popular kid that every girl wants to be with and seeing you with them hurts. You shouldn't have to put your status in jeopardy because of me."

"Haley you know that I was just pretending…"

"Yeah and so was I, thinking that this would actually work." She spoke defiantly her anger now rising. "You just walk around school like you don't know me and at first I was okay with that, but now after two years, I'm done. Why should you get a free pass while **your** friends make **my** life a living hell?"

"Hales, I love you, please don't do this." Nathan was now tearing, praying to God she would just stop.

"Nathan I'm ready for you to do the unthinkable and just tell everyone that were together…but you won't do that will you?"

"Haley…"He stopped and looked away.

"I thought so," She wiped away and tears that threatened to fall and breathed in before speaking, "I'm sorry Nathan but this has to stop. Please just go…"She got up from her seat and walked into the house leaving a broken Nathan.

"Love is enough…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh wow, thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. It means so much to know you all enjoy the story! I'm sorry that this chapter took like 3 days to be posted, but I just started school 2 days ago and let's just say it's been hectic. But I have a 3 day weekend so I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter so I can type up the next one! Well here's chapter 10!

…

"You did WHAT?" she yelped in surprise.

"Why don't you talk to her," he questioned.

"Oh my…." She spoke in disbelief as she saw the boy push the girl up against the wall.

"It was only break up sex…" she blushed and looked away.

"What in the HELL is going on here?" Whitey yelled throughout the gym.

….

24 hours earlier

Haley sighed as she walked into school that Friday morning. For one she had just broke up with Nathan two days before and second the thought of seeing him around was harder than anything she had to deal with. So instead of staying in the quad like everyone else she decided to hide out in the tutor center. Walking down the quiet hall way she couldn't help but to think about the other night when she made the past two years disappear.

As she stepped into the room she was startled when someone spoke her name. Turning she saw Nathan at a table. Shaking her head she tried to leave until he stopped her.

"You can't even look at me now?" He whispered. Haley could hear the hurt laced in his voice and she immediately felt bad that was until she recalled the past two years.

"What NOW you can look at me? What do you want Nathan?"

"I want to talk to you. Is that such a bad thing?" His voice was getting louder as he began to get upset. Haley rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"What you're not afraid of someone hearing you? You do know we're at school right? Anyone can walk in at any moment. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Haley spat out and turned away from Nathan. He stared after her in disbelief as he had never seen this side of her before. Walking behind her he grabbed her hand to stop what she was doing.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered. Haley shook her head. She really couldn't be here right now. She was afraid if she was left alone with him that she would be right back to where she was before. It's not like her feelings went away after two days. She still loves Nathan and it pains her to be away from him, but if they were ever going to be something than she had to let go. If not she would just remain a secret for the rest of her life.

"Because I have to," She whispered before taking her hand back and moving around the table away from him. Haley sighed when he didn't follow her and was happy when he remained on the other side of the table because right then a certain red head walked right through the door.

Rachel smirked when she found Nathan, but she could instantly tell something wasn't right. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and she could feel the tension radiating off the two occupants of the room. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" She spoke honestly. By the way the two stood quiet she knew something was definitely going on between the two, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She watched as Nathan sighed in frustration and stormed out of the room without a word.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked now intrigued to find out. If she was going to find out something about the boy she might as well start with the one person he's always with. She found out from Carrie that Nathan had been seeing Haley for extra help in school for the past two years and she immediately knew that if there was anyone who knew about Nathan it was definitely the petite girl in front of her. Rachel was on her own now, now that Jake was back. Carrie had to watch what she did from now on because she didn't want Jake to start getting suspicious.

"Uhh, nothing." Haley replied putting her bag on the table and removing a book from it. Rachel's brow hitched up when she saw the bag and couldn't help but to think she had seen it before. Shrugging her shoulders she took a seat across from Haley. Now that she had her alone she would start asking the questions. "That didn't seem like nothing."

Haley huffed at being interrupted while she was reading, but figured that Rachel wasn't going away. Putting the book aside Haley sat up in her seat and gave Rachel the attention she wanted, in hopes of getting rid of the girl. "It was just about a grade," Haley made up and was pleased with Rachel's satisfied smile.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding, _"maybe he really does suck at school," _she thought but decided to interrogate the small girl further.

"Oh…so um Haley, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me talking with you. I was just hoping that maybe we could get to know more about each other."

"Why?"Haley asked hesitantly, knowing that something must be seriously up with the red head.

"Well we are going to be working together to get my grades up," Rachel came up with an excuse on the spot and waited for Haley to answer.

"I guess," Haley gave out with a sigh. She really didn't care to know anything about the girl, especially after the small performance she was 'lucky' to witness between her and Nathan.

"So what's wrong Haley you seem…depressed? Is it boy problems?" Rachel feigned interest but couldn't help but to ask, considering just the other day Haley seemed a bit more…friendlier. Haley raised an eye brow and scoffed at the girl. Haley couldn't help but to give a dark laugh at the girl…if only she knew.

"No, if you must know. I just have a lot on my plate right now." Haley smiled grimly at the girl and looked back at her book before opening it up.

"Hmm, that's funny." Rachel interrupted again.

"What is?" Haley gave up on reading and met the girl in an intense stare down.

"That's the same excuse you gave Nathan the other day when you couldn't tutor him. What's even funnier is that you claim to have so much to do right now and yet you're sitting here reading a book. What I don't get is if what you're saying is so true then how do you have the time to sit down and enjoy that book?" Rachel smirked motioning to the book in Haley's hand.

Haley had to give it to the girl, she definitely wasn't stupid, but the bitch was starting to piss her off. Haley looked to the older girl in front of her and gave a sarcastic smile.

"You've got me figured out don't you, Rachel." She let out sarcastically. Rachel widened her eyes in disbelief and smiled.

"I know you Haley James…" She smirked and folded her hands on the table. Haley gave a small laugh; she couldn't believe the audacity of the girl.

"Really?" Haley spoke in disbelief, challenging the girl to speak.

"Yup, you're the kind of person that everyone loves…well your friends and family at least. You're sweet, kind and in some weird way you could actually be hot, if you didn't hide your body in baggy clothing. But no matter how sweet and kind you are in school you're nothing but a geek, but for some sick reason you don't care. That's what I don't get about you. You walk around with your head in the books instead of gawking at the elite crowd like every other nerd. You don't want to be like them, you are perfectly happy with where you are in the social latter of this school."

Haley stared at the girl unsure of how she could know so much. Haley broke their eye contact and fidgeted in her seat wondering if the girl knew much more than she was dishing out now.

"But…you're a tutor. And as much as these kids make fun of you, you still help them." Rachel whispered the last part before seeing that Haley was uncomfortable. "The jocks and the cheerleaders…they're the ones that come to you when they need help. And without so much of a second guess you help them. Why?" Rachel challenged making sure she had eye contact with Haley.

Haley was strong and she wasn't going to let some girl break down her resolve in a matter a minutes so instead she gained whatever confidence she had left and spoke, "because although they put up a false pretense with everyone else there's always someone better behind each and every one of them. You may think I'm doing it to get on their good graces, but in reality I do it because it's what I love to do. I help people no matter who they are." Haley spoke honestly and felt better when Rachel just stared at her.

"Is that why you keep on tutoring Nathan?"

"Excuse me?" Haley replied. At the mention of Nathan's name she couldn't help but to feel defeated, but she wasn't going to let this girl get to her.

"I heard that you have been tutoring him for the past two years, but whenever you're in the halls he doesn't even acknowledge your existence. How does that make you feel?"

Haley sighed holding herself together to make sure she didn't lose her composure in front of the red head. The last thing she needed now was to break down in tears in front of the girl.

"Nathan is his own person and like I said there's always someone else behind the façade you all put up." She spoke confidently and ended the conversation by putting up her book and opening it to the page she was on. Rachel stood up from the table and walked to the door. She made it to the frame before she turned around once more to look at the small girl.

"You know Haley, you confuse me…actually this whole school confuses me. I know I'm new around here, but if I wasn't told who was who before I got here I probably wouldn't have believed it if they told me you were a loser." She spoke honestly and smiled at the young girl. Haley looked up in confusion at what the girl had just said. "You don't look like a geek to me. Yeah maybe the clothes, but the face…definitely not. I've never met a geek with a lip ring before." She gave a small laugh. "There's something else there, I just… I can't put my finger on it, but you're different." She whispered before leaving the small girl in the classroom by herself. Haley looked on where the girl had just stood and she couldn't help but to be confused. She didn't understand why this girl had such an effect on her.

…

"Alright everyone gather around," Brooke yelled outside the gym trying to gather everyone's attention. It was the end of the day and the team and squad gathered around her in the quad. She stood on one of the benches and looked down at her clip board. Everyone gave her their complete attention and waited for her to speak. "Um, ok so tonight we will be leaving for Charlotte and I have the room assignments here courtesy of coach." She smiled toward Whitey. Haley smiled as she watched her sister speak in front of everyone. She was worried when Brooke had come to her early in the year and told her that Carrie made her organize and plan out all the activities for the year. It was a lot of work for a freshman to handle the yearly schedule, but she was proud of her little sister.

She smiled when some of the guys cheered and laughed when they suddenly stopped when Whitey threw a glare in their direction. He smiled for her to continue and Brooke nodded.

"Okay, I know were gonna have a great time in Charlotte but before we get to that we have to discuss what is going to happen afterwards. This trip alone is going to cause most of the funds to be gone so alone with the Boy Toy auction isn't going to be enough."

"What does the mean?" Carrie questioned worried.

"It means that The Boy Toy auction won't raise us enough money."

"So? I made you the freaking manager here to fix this kind of shit!" She yelled at the freshman. Haley rolled her eyes at the girl and nudged her sister from behind to finish.

"And I did, not only will we be holding the auction but we are also having a dance to raise the money." She smiled. Everyone cheered but stopped when Carrie held up her hand.

"A dance? That's the best you could come up with." Carrie spat out. Lucas glared at her while Nathan interrupted.

"I'm sure it will be great Brooke, what kind of dance?" He spoke knowing that Carrie would tear the girl down.

"Well I was thinking a regular dance would be stupid because we have enough of those and in order to show how unique the elite may be," she let out sarcastically, "I was thinking we could have a masquerade ball." She waited anxiously for everyone to respond and watched as Carrie's scowl changed to a smile.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Carrie smiled showing the girl she approved.

"Great, so guys get your tuxes ready and ladies start shopping for gowns. Also if you have any questions about this you can see me or my sister." Brooke pointed toward Haley and everyone nodded. Haley wasn't exactly accepted by them, but when it had to do with things that would be helping them out the ties between everyone vanished.

"Why would we discuss things with that loser?" Carrie questioned although the others decided to stay quiet. Brooke glared at the girl and shook her hair.

"Because unlike you she's a hard worker and second she's the one that gave me the idea to help your sorry ass. If it wasn't for her, the squad and team would be in debt." Brooke spat out and smiled toward her sister. After Haley had broken up with Nathan, Brooke made it a point to not hide the fact that Haley was her sister. She didn't want to put her older sister in that position again.

Carrie's eyes widened and she nodded her head. She couldn't say anything about what had just happened if not she would be stuck planning everything and that's the last thing she wanted to be doing in her senior year.

"Woot! Yeah tutor girl!" Vegas laughed and put his hand in the air toward Haley. Haley looked at the boy in shock and gave him a high five. The team cheered for the two sisters as they all gathered into the small bus. Once everyone was inside the bus Brooke turned to her sister.

"Let's go tutor girl," She smiled teasing her sister. Haley laughed and got into the bus. Haley couldn't believe she was actually getting on to the team's bus about to go to Charlotte for the Winter Classic. She was surprised yesterday when her sister practically begged her to go with her. Brooke was in charge of the entire team's schedule and she was about to blow a casket at how much work she had to do. So to ease her mind Haley told Brooke she would go and help her. Her little sister wanted so badly to be on the squad for some reason and if this management guaranteed her a spot on the team soon than who was she to say no. So here she was sitting in the same bus as the entire elite crowd. This should be fun.

…

Nathan's eyes were glued to the front of the bus the entire ride and Lucas couldn't help to shake his head at his brother. It was late and everyone was asleep besides the coach. He had to make sure there was no funny business going on.

"Why don't you talk to her?" He questioned getting his brother's attention. Nathan sighed and turned toward Lucas.

"Dude I've tried but she won't listen. I honestly don't know what to do."Nathan whispered so that they didn't wake up anyone, but he turned to his brother when he heard him laugh softly.

"You are making this so hard…just tell everyone. That's what she wants. She doesn't want to be your secret anymore." Lucas spoke as if it wasn't obvious enough. Nathan shook his head and turned in his seat and decided to stare out the window.

It was about 11:30 when the bus finally pulled up to the hotel and Whitey blew his whistle to wake everyone up. Haley and Brooke stood side by side as everyone shuffled off the bus. Whitey came out of the lobby with the keys to the rooms in his hand and passing them to Brooke as he began to help some of the boys unload the bags and distribute them.

"Okay everyone room assignments." Brooke gathered everyone's attention and motioned for Haley to read the names off the clip board.

"Um, Rachel, Carrie, and Peyton…"Brooke handed the key to them and they left, "Theresa, Bevin, Shelley…"

"Vegas, Damien, Tim…" she paused seeing the names and continued. "Lucas, Nathan, Jake." She finished and handed the clipboard back to Brooke.

"Wait where's Damien?" Vegas asked when the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"The damn knuckle head said he would meet us here," Whitey yelled out and grabbed his key from Brooke before making his way into the hotel lobby.

Haley and Brooke grabbed their bags before moving into hotel. As they stepped foot in the elevator Brooke turned back to her sister. "Thanks for coming with me Hales; I would still be out there freezing my ass off giving room assignments if you wouldn't have come."

"It's no problem Brooke. I'm here for you no matter how hard the situation is."She gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Nathan. You know there's nothing I could do to make him stay behind." Brooke gave out.

"Hey it's fine, besides I'm in his scene right now. So if anyone should have stayed it should have been me." Haley finished before the doors opened. They made their way down the hall and walked into their room.

….

Haley woke up when she heard a door slam shut. Moving off her bed she rubbed her eyes and looked toward the bathroom door when it swung open.

"Rise and Shine sleepy head," Brooke chirped excitedly. "Team breakfast is in an hour so move that cute ass of yours." Brooke smiled as she grabbed her bag walking out the door. Haley huffed at having to wake up so early and moved to take a shower and get ready to meet her sister down stairs.

"Where the hell am I?" Haley mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall. Looking side by side at the walls to figure out where the elevator had left her. She was shocked however when a hand grasped around her arm and pulled her to the side of the hall. Looking up she sighed in relief when she saw it was Nathan.

"Damn it Nathan don't do that," She scolded him and swatted at his chest. She was half scared to death and was relieved that it wasn't some ax murder out to get her. Nathan smiled down at the petite girl and happily embraced her when she clung on to him trying to calm down. Haley noticed that in her frightened stupor she had clung to the boy and now had her arms wrapped around his waist. She shivered at the way his hands gripped her waist as he held on to her. Looking up her breath caught in her throat at the way his blue eyes intensely looked down at her. He moved his hand from her waist and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Hales…" he whispered but was cut off when her lips crashed onto his. Nathan was surprised for a moment and couldn't believe what was going on when he kissed her back. Haley tip toed so she could kiss him more thoroughly and moving her hands from his waist she twined them around his neck to bring him closer. Nathan lifted her slightly before turning them completely around pushing the petite girl against the wall.

Rachel stopped in her place when she saw what was happening right in front of her. "Oh my…" she spoke in disbelief when she saw the boy push the girl against the wall. Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what was happening.

Nathan kissed her softly and caressed her cheek as he traced the seam of her lips. Haley complied with his wishes and gasped at the contact. They kissed furiously as they battled for dominance and Haley couldn't find away to pry her lips from his once they urge for air burned at her throat. Pulling away slowly Haley looked away embarrassed. Nathan kissed her cheek and whispered slowly in her ear. "I love you," He kissed her again and began to leave small kisses on her face and began his journey down the column of her neck.

Rachel's eyes widened at the confession and left the hall afraid to find anything else out. She felt as though she was over stepping her boundaries by staying in the hall.

Haley moaned out Nathan's name and he took the key out of his pocket before pushing them right through the door.

…

"Where the hell is Haley?" Brooke mumbled as she sat at their table. She was sitting across from Peyton who although wasn't completely happy with her decided that they needed to stick together for Haley's sake.

"Are you sure you told her we would be here?" Peyton questioned taking a sip of her coffee. Brooke nodded and looked back to the entrance.

…

Haley fixed her clothing before moving outside of the door.

"That's it, huh?" Nathan spoke from the door frame while he put his shirt over his head. Haley turned around swiftly and met him for a long intense stare.

"Nathan…" She whispered backing away from him afraid that she may fall right back into that haze she did an hour ago.

"I get it…were done." He looked away from her when she nodded her head again. Nathan stared after her as she walked down the hall and turned when she glanced once more at him before leaving.

….

Brooke sighed in relief when she saw Haley walk into the hall where they were having the team breakfast. Haley quickly moved around the tables and sat down next to Brooke and Peyton.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" She asked taking a bite out of the bagel Brooke got for her. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other before they all saw a late Nathan Scott running into the hall. Brooke looked back and forth between the two and then back at Haley when she noticed the hickey on her collarbone.

"No," Peyton laughed and hit Haley playfully as Brooke's eyes widened in shock.

"No what?" Haley brushed off.

"You and Nathan were both gone for the first half of the breakfast and now you both come in right after one another." Peyton wiggled her eyebrows and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Stop, my sister would never…" Brooke started but gasped when she saw Haley blushed. "You dirty little slut!" Brooke didn't laugh along with Peyton. "Please tell me you didn't?" Brooke asked her eyes closed afraid of what her sister's answer would be.

"It was only break up sex…" she blushed and looked away. Brooke's eyes widened again and she slapped Peyton's arm when all she could do was laugh.

"So how was it?"Peyton asked her friend laughing at the way she sighed happily.

"Amazing," Haley blushed and continued telling the story to Peyton. Brooke looked on speechless before speaking.

"You are an idiot Haley." Brooke shook her head in disappointment.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned surprised at her sister's behavior.

"You had sex with him? You're supposed to be getting over him not jumping into his bed."

"Brooke I'm a big girl I know what I'm doing."

"Apparently not…I swear sometimes I think I'm the older one. You don't do that Haley. Now you're going to be all sad and what not once the feeling wears off."

"But you're not older than me. Look I came here for you, that doesn't mean you can tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Please Brooke just leave it alone." Haley rolled her eyes and turned back to Peyton. She knows that she should have never slept with Nathan and that it would only lead to problems, but if this was going to be the last time she was with him then she didn't want to regret it.

….

Everyone was now in the gym and the game was about to begin. The team all huddled around and waited for Whitey to talk but his yelp all caught them off guard.

"What in the HELL is going on here?" Whitey yelled throughout the gym. Everyone turned to what he was looking at and all were in shock to see Damien West. He walked out of the other team's locker room and smirked over to the Ravens as he showed off his Oak Lake uniform.

"Did anyone know about this?"Whitey shouted to his team and they all shook their heads. Sighing Whitey shook his head. "Alright boys this is going to be harder than we thought. West knows all of the plays and now we have to put in Smith." Everyone groaned in disappointment and Tim just shrugged. "Okay now Nathan this is your team and I know you will lead them in the right direction. Let's do this, Ravens on three."

"One…Two…Three…RAVENS!" The team cheered and the game begun.

…

The game was close but in the end the Ravens pulled through. With Nathan leading them they couldn't be beat. Damien was pissed and he stormed off of course saying it wasn't over, but the high the team felt right now trumped anything that he said. The boys were hugging everyone and Haley was surprised when they even came around to hug her. She had a feeling that their hostility that had been pointed at her was more of Damien's doing.

Carrie watched as Haley smiled at all of the team players and she shrieked pissed off when she hugged Nathan. She stepped between the two and they looked at her like she was crazy. Everyone stopped to see what was going on and the three now had the entire gym's attention.

"Why don't you just go and fuck her now?" Carrie yelled at Nathan pushing against his torso. His eyes widened and he looked at her incredulously. Jake grabbed her arm and tugged her away from his best friend.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled pissed that his supposed girlfriend was shouting at his girlfriend about another girl as if she were Nathan's girlfriend.

"Get off of me we are over!" She shrieked yanking her arm from Jake and looked back at Nathan and Haley, "You two were together before right?"

Nathan sighed as he heard the rest of the team whispering in surprise. He looked down at Haley and nodded his head.

"Thanks Rach…"Carrie turned to her cousin and was a bit confused when the red head shook and bowed her head in disappointment.

"Dude you were banging your tutor?" Vegas questioned loudly and Haley shut her eyes in embarrassment. Nathan worded sorry to Haley, but was surprised when he didn't receive third degree when his team mates just hollered and whistled. They all began to pat Nathan on the back and continued to celebrate not paying any mind to Carrie's outburst.

Haley shut her eyes and let a tear fall as she walked away. Brooke shook her head and grabbed Haley's hand while she motioned to Peyton to follow them. Nathan looked away from his friends and tried to look for Haley and was confused when she just walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know some of you hate Nathan right now, but remember it does get better. Sorry it took me a few days to update, but I came down with a cold and I sort of hit a standpoint and couldn't decide where to start this. But here's the next chapter, I really like it and I had an awesome time writing it. I hope this helps you see where Nathan is coming from. Oh and I can't wait for you all to read the ending! Please tell me what you think; I can't wait to read your feedback. :D

…

The rain was nice, Haley couldn't complain about that. It was her favorite kind of weather after all, but no matter how hard the rain fell there was absolutely no way it would mask the stares and the whispers as she walked down the hallway. She tried her best to hide her face in another book, but it has been proven that it was not working. Haley gulped as she walked through the halls; she had never felt more self conscious in her life. Moving her curly hair in her face she stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets and walked with her gaze set on the ground.

"Haley!" She heard someone shout her name. Turning around she smiled when she noticed it was Johnny or "Vegas" as everyone else called him. Ever since everyone found out about Nathan and Haley's secret "affair" all of the guys at Tree Hill High began to give Haley attention that she couldn't deny felt great. Keeping her smile on full blast she noticed that his was displayed quite the same. His brown hair was somewhat ruffled and she laughed when he finally got to her out of breath.

"Johnny Norris, for an athlete you sure do get winded quickly." She giggled when he nudged her. After the classic Vegas applied for a tutor and Haley thought it quite odd when he requested her but in the last two weeks she has gotten to know Vegas…or Johnny Norris as she found out his real name.

"Well we all can't be the star of the basketball team," He joked but didn't notice her face fall at the reference pointed at Nathan. Haley was quite concerned with Nathan. She didn't understand what was taking him so long. She was with him for two years and she knows just how romantic he can be, but for some reason he hasn't made not one move, not one attempt at getting her back. And the thought of this hurt Haley; she couldn't help but to think that maybe he didn't really love her or that maybe it was all just a game, that he really didn't have what it takes to be a man and tell the world.

"So, uh, I wanted to ask you a question." He mumbled after she didn't move to say anything. Blinking back up to him she smiled and nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something Saturday night…with me?"

That took Haley off guard. She blinked once more to see if she was dreaming and when that didn't work she lifted her arm to pinch herself.

_What the hell is going on? _

At Vegas' lame attempt to ask her out Haley found herself traveling down memory lane.

_Haley huffed as she pushed back her hair. It was two a.m. and she was out by the river waiting for Nathan. She didn't understand why she was freezing her ass off for her stupid tutee after he failed to show up for tutoring today, but for some reason there she was. Sitting down at the table she smiled thinking about him, she knew why she was here. It was because she had a typical school girl crush on him and how could she not. He was sweet, funny…good looking. Plus there was the fact that they shared everything with each other. He was her best friend at this point and she knew that was the reason she was risking her life by coming out at such an ungodly hour._

"_Boo!"He whispered shouted in her ear as he came up from behind her. Haley jumped up startled and her eyes widened when she saw Nathan. _

"_Don't do that," She swung her arm at him but missed his chest when he dodged her. He chuckled at his best friend and ran after her when she started to walk away._

"_Awe, Hales I'm sorry," the fourteen year old boy pleaded when she continued to walk. Little did he know the small girl had a smirk on her face as she stepped away from him. As he chased after her he grabbed her hand and twirled her around to look at him. However, he didn't notice that she moved to stop and ended up pulling her straight into him. Haley was silent when she met his chest and simply looked up at her best friend._

"_Sorry," He gulped at the close proximity they held and tried to move away when he thought she was uncomfortable. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him toward her._

"_So warm," She smiled and Nathan laughed at her antics. Bringing his arms around her he hugged the petite girl to himself._

"_I'm so used," He pouted. Haley laughed at the way he jumped when she pinched his side. "Ouch, what was that for?"He asked trying to rub at his side but stopped when Haley pushed his hand away and demanded for him to put his arms back around her._

"_That was for scaring me…and for making me come out here so late. You know something could have happened to me right?" She spoke looking up at him. Nathan shook his head and walked them over to the river so he could pin her against the railing._

"_No you wouldn't have, I made sure that you were okay." Nathan chuckled when she raised an eyebrow and moved her arm between their chests to show her hand making a pinching movement. "I followed you here," he looked away from her._

"_You followed me? Why didn't you just walk with me? I was scared half to death walking here Nathan." She laughed when he pouted at her._

"_Well I didn't want to seem stalker-ish, but I guess that happened anyway didn't it?" He smiled down at her and brought her in closer when she shivered against his body. Haley rested her head against his chest and tightened her grasp around his waist when she got the chills again. Nathan pulled away for a second to open up his lettermen jacket and pulled her back to him as he closed the jacket around them. Haley sighed contently at the warmth radiating off him, while Nathan smiled down at her. She didn't bother asking Nathan why he had called her, she pretty much new why. Whenever he called her at crazy hours of the night she already knew something had happened between him and his father. After their talks she knew not to press the subject and knew that he just needed someone there for him._

"_Sorry Hales," he whispered to her short minutes later when she shivered again._

"_For?"She answered shortly while she looked up at him._

"_Making you come out here in this freezing weather."He answered while Haley shook her head. He sighed and looked down into her deep chocolate brown eyes. Haley could tell something was off with him and she gave him a questioning look when he looked away from her. "I just…I wanted to ask you something," he smiled and looked away again. Haley noticed the small blush on his cheeks when he turned away and she nudged him to continue. "Well I was sort of hoping that maybe you would go out with…" Nathan was cut off by a pair of lips. At first he was shocked but when he took in the situation he kissed the small girl back. As their lips locked and they continued to explore one another Haley couldn't help but to the think she was definitely warm._

Haley was brought out of her thoughts when she saw his hand wave in front of her face. Shaking her head she looked up at the boy and shook her head.

"I don't know," she spoke hesitantly and immediately regretted it when she saw the look of disappointment flash through his eyes. "Oh what the heck? Why not?" She smiled trying to please the boy and gave a short smile when his mood brightened.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven!" He high-fived her and walked way. Haley laughed as she shook her head and made her way to the tutoring center; away from the staring boys and glaring girls.

As she continued her swift movement through the hall she didn't notice a certain blue-eyed boy watching her intently. When she rounded the corner and entered the tutor center he knew she was now in her own turf and didn't have to worry about anyone bothering her there. Nathan sighed when he saw girls glaring at him, it's not that he cared; it was the fact that he didn't want the attention. But being the Captain of the Ravens meant he had his own spotlight no matter where he went. Rolling his eyes at the girls he brushed them off and walked down the opposite way of the tutoring center.

It has been an entire two weeks since the classic and ever since the entire school found out…of course from Carrie…he nor Haley haven't stop getting glares or gawks. It was as if the entire female population suddenly went in overdrive with the news of him "supposedly" being snagged; they were coming on to him like bees to pollen.

Nathan continued to make his way around the swooning girls and into the locker room. Today just wasn't his day.

…

"Hey Hales," Brooke spoke softly as she entered the tutor center. After the revelation of Nathan and Haley's activities Brooke made it a point to treat her sister with extra care, even though Haley practically yelled that she was fine. However, Brooke knew her sister and they way she was acting definitely wasn't fine.

"Uh, hey," Haley answered distractedly marking up a paper. She got up from her seat at the table and made her way to the filing cabinet. Brooke watched her sister and tried to read her mood.

"So you ready?"

Haley looked up from the counter and smiled at her sister. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

Brooke was happy to see her sister smile after what happened at the Classic.

_Peyton held the small girl in her arms as she let all the tears out and tried to whisper comforting things to her whenever she could. Peyton glared as Brooke entered the room upset that she did not want to take the time to comfort her sister. Brooke sighed and walked to the bed they were resting on and took a seat. She lifted her hand slowly and gently moved it along her sister's back. Haley removed her gaze from Peyton shoulder and moved to see who was in the room. She was surprised to see Brooke after she practically barked at her at the breakfast earlier._

"_Hales, I'm sorry…I just I don't get why you're upset."Brooke spoke not in a gentle manner but one of defiance. "This is what you wanted. You wanted everyone to know about you and Nathan and now that they know you're up here crying. Why it's not like anyone cared about it anyway they all cheered." Brooke brushed off rolling her eyes._

_Haley could not believe the audacity of her sister and got up from Peyton's grasp._

"_I can't believe you," Haley whispered, "you're still upset about the fact that I slept with Nathan. Well newsflash Brooke he was my boyfriend, I wasn't sleeping with some random guy. And I can't believe how insensitive you're being. You're the one that practically begged me to break up with Nathan after all the things he's done. Yes I wanted everyone to know…but I didn't want them to find out that way. In a way they still don't know anything because according to what they found out Nathan was just 'banging' his tutor. They don't know that we've been together since freshmen year and they don't know that we're in love. So if you honestly can't see why this hurts me than maybe you should go celebrate with them." Haley finished and walked into the bathroom. Peyton smiled at the way her best friend showed she was still the oldest one around here and at the way she put the younger girl in her place. _

Once they returned home that weekend everything in the house was quiet and their parents were starting to get suspicious. Brooke hated the fact that she acted so rudely to her sister and immediately apologized. Since then she's been more considerate of what her sister might be going through.

Haley finished up with the files and locked the cabinet before grabbing her bag and motioning to her sister to follow her.

….

Nathan balled his fists at the comments he heard. He really had the urge to punch this guy in the face every time he opened his mouth. Lucas looked over at his brother and sighed. He knew why his brother was taking these comments to heart.

"She is so fine!" Tim yelled and the guys in the locker room just laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey, be careful there Smith, Scott might beat you to her." Vegas laughed at Nathan's pissed off expression. It took all of Nathan not to deck the guy. "But don't worry she's all mine this weekend. I'll trade her off with you next week Tim," he laughed. Vegas walked up to Nathan and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and spoke, "So Nate, got any comments about how she is in bed…is she a firecracker." The guys in the locker room laughed at Vegas but immediately stopped when the saw Nathan's expression. Nathan grabbed the arm that was wrapped around his shoulders and twisted behind Vegas' back.

Nathan pushed the boy into the lockers and held him there when he tried to move.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way or the next time I'll make sure this arm here is popped right out of the socket." He threatened and pushed him head first into the lockers. Grabbing his Gatorade Nathan walked his way out of the locker room. Lucas gave them all a warning look, that basically said the same goes for everyone, and followed Nathan out of the locker room. Catching up to his brother he called his name. Nathan stopped and waited for Lucas to catch up. They both sat by the bleachers waiting for one of them to speak.

"You're lucky coach wasn't there," Lucas whispered. Nathan shook his head and looked away. They both looked toward the gym doors when they slammed shut and were both surprised to see Haley walk in. Nathan watched as she walked past them without even noticing they were there and went straight to the cheerleaders.

Haley smiled as she saw Peyton and Rachel talking, she was surprised that she and Rachel were on stable ground, but it's not like they were best friends or anything. Basically after the classic Rachel came clean about all that she did and apologized saying she wouldn't have done it if she knew Nathan already had someone. She even told Haley how she told Carrie about seeing them at the Classic and revealed that she only told Carrie to inform her that she wouldn't do anything anymore.

That was why Carrie was seething at the classic. Haley forgave Rachel, but Rachel still feels somewhat responsible for breaking up Nathan and Haley.

"Hi Haley," She smiled at the brunette. Haley returned her smile and handed her a paper.

"Hey girlies, Rachel this is yours you did a great job!" Haley beamed happy to see the smile widened on Rachel's face.

"Thanks Haley."

The girls continued to talk when the boys came out of the locker room and Haley knew that was her cue to go.

The boys watched as the small girl hug the girls and couldn't help to notice that her social status went up in a matter of weeks.

"A blonde, a brunette, and a red head, all in one," Tim whispered in amazement. The guys laughed and shook their heads in disbelief at the boy.

Nathan watched as Haley exited the gym and moved to get up from his seat.

"Why haven't you gone after her yet?" Lucas asked doing the same.

"Not here Luke," Nathan tried to ignore his question.

"Why not, I don't understand. Everyone knows, why can't you two be together now."

"She's made it perfectly clear that it's over."Nathan whispered.

"What? By going out with Vegas. You don't actually think he was telling the truth do you?"

"No I wouldn't have believed him, but I was there when it happened. And trust me it hurt like hell, but that's what Haley wants and I'm going to give her the space she wants. I've suffocated her for two years and I don't want to get that look again."

"What look?"

"The look she gave me after I told everyone at the game. She was hurt, but I thought that's what she wanted. Apparently I was wrong, which is never a good sign, considering I'm supposed to know what she always wants. But I guess I just can't read her anymore…" Nathan finished off. Lucas sighed at the way his brother was acting. At first he felt angry toward him for not coming clean, but when he did he was proud. He thought that everything would turn out better and he and Haley wouldn't have to lie anymore. But when they came back everything was different…and not in a good way. Haley was now popular in a sense and Nathan was…he was different. He didn't care anymore. It was as if a part of him was taken from him when Haley was gone. He wasn't energetic or happy or even angry. He was emotionless; it was as if he had completely lost faith in them. Lucas couldn't believe that it was actually over between them. He had to come up with a way to show his little brother that Haley still cared, even though she wasn't exactly showing it.

…

Haley huffed as she finished cleaning the counter for the night and decided to go in the back and help Brooke wash off the dishes. As she picked up a dish she sighed when she heard the entrance bell go off. Karen laughed at the girl and put her hand up.

"I've got this one Haley," she smiled and walked out to the front.

Karen stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was. Dan Scott in the flesh was sitting down at the counter with a not so happy face. Walking near him she stood her ground and waited for him to talk.

"Well well, Karen we meet again." He smiled while she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Dan," Karen spoke politely not wanting to start an argument with him. She never wanted to have a confrontation with him because although it wasn't by her choice he held something that was very important to her. And nothing could replace what he took from her.

"I'm here about Nathan," Karen's ears perked up upon hearing about the young boy she loved so much. Alarm flashed upon her face and Dan shook his head to reassure her.

"I'm afraid he's making the same mistakes I did," Dan whispered and buried his head in his hands. Karen sighed in relief but felt pain for the man in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked shakily.

"I heard he was with someone," Dan started and Karen looked away when he tried to make eye contact. "You know who it is? I know you do Karen."

"You can't stop him Dan," she defended the boy.

"Well it's too late for that isn't Karen. Why didn't you tell me? He came to you from the very beginning and you didn't say anything to me. You knew what I was trying to do. He's too young for this Karen."

"Dan he's going to find love some way or another. I just.."

"I know that Karen, but damn it this wasn't supposed to happen. You knew the reasons…"

"Yes the reasons why you lied to him and told him you would hunt down any girl that he even thought about going out with. The way you lied and told him that love was a waste…" She cried.

"It is a waste…"He tried to speak, but his voice was now shaky.

"Really is that why you left?"

"Karen…"

"You took him and you filled his head with lies and you put fear into him. He's afraid to tell you anything he feels."

"So he comes to you," Dan finished.

"You can't lie to him forever, Dan." She whispered, wiping away her tears. Dan nodded his head in agreement and silently walked out of the café.

Haley's eyes were filled with tears as she overheard the conversation. Brooke wrapped her arms around her sister and couldn't believe what had just happened. Both sisters looked to each other both wondering what had just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I know this took about a week to get to you, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

….

"What about this?" Haley sighed. She was starting to dread ever talking to Vegas. It was as if her entire life had been flipped all around in a matter of seconds. One day she's as happy as ever with Nathan and then the next she's going out with some jock she doesn't really know. Well besides the fact that he's one of her tutees. Shaking her head Haley tried to rid the thoughts that were starting to take over. Lifting her arm she put the blouse in the air behind her. When all she received was silence she turned.

"Ahem," Haley cleared her throat. Haley shot an icy glare at the three and placed a hand on her hip. Brooke looked up from her magazine, while Peyton took out the headphones from her ears. When Rachel didn't bother moving Peyton nudged her side.

"Well?" She waited for an answer. The girls gave a knowing look to one another while turning back to the girl in front of them.

"Haley, it looks fine." Peyton answered clearly uninterested. Haley couldn't blame the girl. She had been trying on clothes for over an hour. The hour she was supposed to be tutoring Rachel; which is why she was currently present.

"Ugh," Haley huffed throwing the white blouse on the ground. Stomping away from the closet she threw herself on her bed, landing next to Rachel.

"Awe, Hales, we're sorry." Brooke got up from her seat. She grabbed the white blouse and inspected it before scrunching her face. With a blank look on her face, Brooke made sure Haley wasn't looking while she tossed the shirt right back to the ground. Rachel chuckled while Peyton simply rolled her eyes. Rummaging through the closet Brooke breathed her discontent out noisily.

"Where the hell did you get all of these ugly clothes from?" Brooke mumbled. Haley stood up from the bed and scoffed at her younger sister.

"What ugly clothes?"

Brooke moved to the side and lifted the sleeve of an old sweater cautiously. Pinching the sweater with her fingers she showed it to the girls.

"Wow," Rachel laughed.

"Really?" Peyton stared at the garment in shock.

Haley pulled the bright orange sweater from Brooke's fingers and held it up to her body.

"What's wrong with this?"

"No Hales, the question is 'what isn't wrong with it?" Brooke's looked away quickly unable to stare too long.

"What…"

"It has a cat..."Peyton whispered turning her head slightly to an angle to precede her inspection.

"And a pumpkin…."Rachel finished. Haley looked down at the sweater and sighed. It was an old Halloween sweater.

"Not to mention it looks to be about a hundred years old." Brooke added before snatching the sweater away from Haley and tossing it on top of the white blouse. Her eyes widened when she spotted the glitter that was left behind on the palm of her hand.

"Where the hell did you get that from?"Peyton questioned, the look of horror still planted firmly in her features. Haley glanced at all the girls and sighed when they continued to stare at the sweater. Moving to it, she picked it up and threw it back into her closet. The slamming of the doors brought the other girls out of their daze.

"It was a gift from my grams," She pouted. She really did love the sweater. She received it as a gift when she was ten years old. And she honestly didn't see what was wrong with it. It was a Halloween sweater for crying out loud.

"Oh honey, you know grams was doped up when she made those sweaters." Brooke spoke softly, trying hard not to laugh.

"Brooke! She was not!" Haley admonished the young girl. Brooke shrugged her shoulder before her face brightened up.

"Remember when we went to visit her four years ago and she offered to make us brownies?"

"Yeah, so?" Haley replied, clearly not seeing where Brooke was going with this.

"Well if it weren't for mom she would have…you know." Haley stared at her sister confused. She looked to the two other girls in the room when they burst out laughing.

"No?" Peyton laughed, visibly amused by the situation. Haley gave her a strange look. Her eyes widened when her best friend moved her hands to her mouth and acted as if she were smoking. Studying her further she couldn't believe when Peyton acted as if she was dazed out completely.

"Brooke!" Haley berated her after taking her best friend's hint.

"What? It's true," Brooke laughed.

"She was on medication not…that," Haley waved her hand in the air.

"Whatever you need to believe Hales, but grams was totally a hippie back then." Brooke giggled at her older sister's shock and patted her back.

"Whatever let's just get back to the task at hand," Haley brushed off with a slight chuckle. She kicked the pile as an emphasis that their mission would now begin.

"Why are you trying so hard to find something, Hales," Peyton questioned looking through her clothes, "I mean it's not like you're going with Nathan."

Haley stiffened at his name and didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

"Nathan was so last year, like these clothes…that's why Peyton."Brooke gritted through her teeth toward the blonde. Peyton looked down at the small girl. Raising an eyebrow she scoffed.

"Oh, please Brooke. Nothing is wrong with Nathan." Peyton replied to the girl.

"Nothing is wrong with him? He's an asshole Peyton! Look at what he did to Haley." Brooke yelled.

"What? Love her?" Peyton challenged. Haley was silent as she watched to two begin to fight. She couldn't speak, the thought of Nathan rendering her speechless. Rachel saw Haley's discomfort and rested a hand on her shoulder for support.

"Oh, Please Peyton," Brooke repeated the blonde's earlier words. "Do you actually believe what you just said? The boy had his way with her for two years. And not once did he ever mention her to anyone outside of us."

"And?"

"What are you delusional?" Brooke's anger was starting to rise. She and Peyton had put their earlier differences aside for Haley's sake after the whole Lucas fiasco, but now she wasn't taking her stupid comments. "He kept her a secret! For two years! He lied to everyone!"

"Who cares? I honestly don't know what the hell is wrong with all of you people. What happened between Nathan and Haley is between them! No one ever needed to know! Nathan didn't do anything wrong Brooke."

"The hell he didn't."Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're still pissed at the fact that he told you off that night at Carrie's party. You still haven't forgiven him even after he apologized."

"What's your point Peyton?" Brooke questioned annoyed.

"My point is that he isn't your boyfriend. He's Haley's. And I don't care how much they both deny the fact that they won't get back together, because we all know it's going to happen."

"Peyton," Rachel whispered.

"No, no one is at fault here except for those who see this as something wrong. So what Nathan was with Haley? So what they are completely different? So what, they decided to keep it a secret? Because that's what happened; they **both **decided. Haley knew what she was getting into when she agreed to be with him. Nathan didn't just keep her a damn secret, she made herself one. And she knew that. They both agreed to keep it hidden and Haley knew that Nathan had to put up a false pretense in front of everyone else. She agreed to it."

"No she didn't." Brooke was seething.

"Yes she did Brooke. Don't you get it? They were together for two years. Two years of bliss. Neither complained about their position, but now that you and whoever else got in the way they lost sight in that." Peyton finished.

"I did not cause this Peyton," Brooke whispered with hurt evidently showing through her eyes.

"Maybe not, but who was the one that told Haley to break up with him?"

"I didn't…"

"No, but you filled her head up with doubts."

"I didn't mean to…"

"That boy loves her…and now they're both broken."

"She's right you know? About him being broken." Rachel spoke up for the second time.

"I am not broken," Haley whispered.

"Clearly, he's like…Pod Nathan." Peyton added.

"Well so is Haley…" Rachel chipped in.

"I AM NOT BROKEN!" Haley yelled, gaining the attention of the three girls. She was hurt at the things they said. Not only at the way Peyton spoke so strongly about her relationship with Nathan, but at the way they tried to write her and Nathan off as some kind of tragic romance.

"Nathan and I are done, why can't you just see that?" Haley shakily asked Peyton. The blonde shook her head in denial and crossed her arms.

"Because it's not right, Haley." Peyton answered. There was a part deep within Haley that felt some kind of content at her best friend's words. She knew that Peyton was a great supporter of her relationship with Nathan, although she did bump heads with him on occasions. But no matter what Haley went through with him Peyton always saw this great passion between them. Never for a second did she doubt Nathan's ability to make Haley happy. She was after all the third wheel of their relationship for about a year and a half.

Haley shook her head; the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Nodding her head she looked down as the tears fell. She walked out of the room and closed the door on her way out.

"Great, nice job Peyton." Brooke muttered waving her hand at the door. Peyton rolled her eyes and let herself out knowing she had said enough for one day.

Brooke made a face toward the closed door, "What?" She asked when Rachel stared at her in astonishment.

….

"Move!" Dan shouted.

Lucas gasped for air and looked to the side to see his brother in the same predicament. The boys were running suicides in the drive way. They both rolled their eyes when Dan blew his stupid whistle. Moving as fast as they could they tried to keep in sync with one another for support. It was Saturday evening and they were currently 'working out' with Dan. It was more like abuse if you ask them. So far they had run six miles; bench pressed one hundred and eighty pounds, and worked on their free throws. Dan was like a slave driver. It was as if he took great joy in seeing them suffer.

The whistle blew one more time before the boys were signaled to stop. Resting their hands on their knees they tried to catch their breaths. Dan shook his head.

"That was pathetic; you two were winded by the fourth set. For Nathan it's expected but Lucas you're older you should know better by now. You're a senior this year, you need to stay focus."

"I know…" Lucas answered.

"If you two would focus as much of your time into basketball then you do on girls then we wouldn't have this problem."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Since he confirmed with his dad that he had girlfriend he noticed the change in Dan's demeanor toward him. He was colder…disappointed. He was finally experiencing what Lucas had been going through with Peyton; except he wasn't with Haley.

"Dad…"Lucas spoke, showing he went too far. Dan sighed before looking back at Nathan.

"That's enough for today," Dan whispered before moving inside the house. Nathan sighed in relief and wiped his brow. Lucas looked over at his brother and handed him a bottle of water.

"What are you doing tonight?" Lucas asked as they entered the house. Nathan shrugged his shoulders while he continued to walk up the stairs. Lucas sighed at his little brother's attitude. He never did anything anymore. All he ever put effort into now was school, basketball, and working out. Other than that he was completely silent and whenever you tried talking to him he would just shrug or nod his head.

"Well I'm thinking pizza you in?" Lucas tried to get him to speak. Nathan stopped at his bedroom door and hesitated for minute before looking back at Lucas.

"Yeah," He answered nodding his head and walking into the room. Lucas smiled.

"It's a start," Lucas muttered to himself.

…

"You look great Hales," Brooke whispered. Haley looked up from her spot at the door and noticed her sister's mood.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. Since the mishap earlier Brooke had been more…tame.

"Nothing," Brooke answered moving her hands to play with her sister's hair.

"Brooke."

"You don't think that to do you?"She asked her hands now at her sides. Haley looked up to see tears in her sister's eyes.

"What? Think what?"

"That I broke you and Nathan up?"She cleared up; tears now falling down her face. Haley sighed and embraced her sister. Looking up at her she shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"No, I don't." Haley smiled. "Brooke, what happened between Nathan and I was my doing. I was the one who chose to break up with him." Haley sighed. Brooke sadly looked toward her sister and could see that Rachel was right. She was broken. It wasn't until that she actually noticed her sister's pain. Sure she had seen her cry in the beginning but she was great at hiding her true feelings.

"Hales, why are you doing this?"

Haley let out a deep breath and shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. I just…at first I thought 'eh it's just a date with a guy', but then I thought that maybe Nathan would hear about it and hopefully it would fuel him on to do something about it. But now I don't want that to happen. I don't want to play games with him."

"So this whole thing with Vegas is just to get back at Nathan?"

"At first it was, but now I just want to get it over with so I can come home."

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just time to move on. And playing games with Nathan…or trying to make him jealous isn't the way to do it."

"What about his dad?" Brooke questioned. Haley stopped and shook her head.

"I can't, Brooke." Haley whispered.

"Why not? If you tell him maybe you guys can get back together."Brooke pleaded still feeling horrible about earlier that day.

"We're not getting back together. And it's not my place to tell him something important like that. How could I just up and tell him that…" Haley paused, unable to continue.

"That his parent's aren't really…"

"Brooke," Haley stopped her.

"Haley, he's going to find out sooner or later. And if he finds out that we know it'll just make things worse."

"What? Are you on Team Nathan now? Just a few hours ago you were shouting to the world that he was an asshole."

"Well…maybe Peyton was right."

"Brooke…."

"Haley, please."

"I can't." The girls looked up when they heard a car horn. Haley opened the door to see Vegas waiting in the car.

"He's not even gonna come get you? What a douche…" Brooke mumbled under her breath. "Nathan wouldn't do that." She whispered loudly enough for Haley to hear. Haley sent her an icy glare before walking out to the car. She couldn't help but to notice that like Nathan, Vegas was from nowhere around here. His BMW could attest to that.

"Damn you look fine," Vegas wolf-whistled as she entered the car. He took time to notice her short black skirt and V-neck blouse.

"Uh, thanks." Haley shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and was thankful when he began to drive.

"So, um, where are we going?" She asked politely looking over to the boy.

"It's a surprise," he smiled creepily and Haley gave a small smile, looking away quickly.

…

Nathan fixed his hair once last time before grabbing his jacket off the bed. Grabbing his cell phone and keys he locked up his room before quietly walking down the stairs.

"Damn it Dan!"

"Don't start Deb, this is ridiculous."

"You went to see her? Without telling me?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Um, I don't know tell me." Deb shouted throughout the house.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I was going to do. Come home all smiles and then lean over and lay it on you. Our son …My son goes to see his mommy without even knowing it. Is that what you want to hear Deb?"

"Why did you go to see her?" Her hurt clearly evident in her voice.

"I wanted her to confirm it," Dan answered quietly.

"And?"

"She didn't, but I know Karen."

"Of course you do," Deb scoffed taking a sip of her wine.

"Don't start," Dan sighed.

"Don't start with what Dan? The fact that if you weren't a cheating bastard we wouldn't be going through this right now?"

"Deb…"

"Do you still love her?" Deb questioned. She put her glass down and waited for an answer. When Dan didn't move to speak she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Dan asked lifting his gaze to hers.

"Why did you go to her? We were married…"

"I know…"

"Why?"

"Deb…"

"WHY?"

"I loved her. We had just come back to Tree Hill and you were pregnant with Lucas and I don't know. I was overwhelmed and I was scared. So I went to Karen. I knew I could find her. After we broke up in high school I knew she wouldn't have left Tree Hill. So I found her. And I started to fall for her again. Then one thing led to another…"

"And Nathan came nine months later." Deb whispered. She looked away from him and grabbed her drink before chugging it down.

"Deb, I never meant for any of that to happen."

"But it did…you can't help who you love, right Dan?"

It was as if Nathan was just stabbed and gutted as he felt a sharp pain within him. He was angry and he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Both Deb and Dan looked to the hall where Nathan was standing. Deb's eyes widened and Dan sighed. There was nothing they could do now to hide anything. Everything was out in the open.

"You son of bitch," Nathan whispered, shaking his head. "You are such a hypocrite. You spewed bullshit about not falling in love for years to me and Lucas. You said that love wasn't real. You're stupid 'words of wisdom' kept me from ever letting anyone know about the girl I love."

"Nathan…" Deb spoke.

"You lied to me for seventeen years! You're not even my mother are you?"

"Nathan please…" Deb pleaded. Nathan's attention was back on Dan.

"You talked so much shit about not falling in love, but you went and fell in love. What did Karen break up with you after she found out you were married?" Nathan whispered. "Did she break your heart? Does it make you feel miserable every time you see her and you can't touch her or kiss her? Because that's what I feel when I see Haley. I can't believe I kept her a secret because of the likes of you." Nathan was getting closer to Dan, but was stopped by an arm. Looking back Nathan saw Lucas. He took Nathan and started to drag him away before Dan lost his temper.

"Nathan!" Deb yelled after him, but simply cried when he stormed out of the house with Lucas on his tail.

….

"…so then I put the ball up and there was nothing but net!" Vegas cheered. Haley smiled politely but rolled her eyes at how bored she was. Vegas' big surprised was the mall. She hated the mall. In her opinion it was just a way for people in Tree Hill to show off what they had. They ended up going for pizza and for the past hour Vegas has managed to spill her drink on her and bore her to no end.

Looking at her watch she smiled… 9:30. "Um, I think we should go it's getting kind of late." Haley gave a sigh of relief when he agreed. The ride home was silent and when he dropped her off she got out of the car fast enough before he tried to kiss her or anything. Once she was securely in her room she let out a deep breath. She locked her door so Brooke wouldn't come in and interrogate her. She managed to change and be in bed in a matter of minutes.

The night had been one of the worst she has had in a while. The date was boring, not to mention all the guy would talk about was himself. She couldn't deal with anymore stress today. So she got comfortable in her covers and sighed in content when she was nice and warm.

…

Making sure his brother was still out by the water, he pulled out the phone that was left in the glove compartment. Scrolling through the names he stopped when he saw 'James' flash across the screen. Gazing once more at his brother he called the number.

Haley was almost asleep before she heard her phone go off. However, she froze when she heard the ringtone. Nathan?

Her hands were shaky and she hesitantly answered.

"Hello?"

"Haley?"She heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Nathan.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, look Haley I don't know how to tell you this but Nathan's a mess right now." Lucas glanced at his brother that was now staring out at the water trying to cool down. "He really needs you Hales."

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Haley..."

"Lucas…" She mocked.

"He still loves you. I just…I thought you should know that." Lucas finished before hanging up the phone. Haley stared at the phone. She had to force herself to put the phone down. If not she would be calling back in a matter of seconds. Turning off the phone she set it down and tried to forget everything about that day.

…


	13. Chapter 13

Haley ran toward the car as the rained poured down. It was Saturday morning and she was on her way to help decorate for the masquerade ball later that day. However, with the rain pounding the day seemed to be getting worse and worse. Huffing, she finally got her car door open and within a few seconds she was taking off down the road. As she was driving Haley couldn't help looking down at her phone. It's been a week since Lucas had called her. And every second of the week she's been glancing down at her phone in false hope of seeing that name light up again. She was tired of everything that has been going on. The constant whispers behind her back, the silent stares, and not to mention the awkward moments between her and Nathan in the halls.

The truth was she missed him. He was her best friend after all. And after overhearing what she did in the café she couldn't help but to question whether or not he knew, and if he did, how he was handling it. She was tempted to talk to him at school, but she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. So instead she's been keeping her distance. At times it seems as though he would be making his way over to her, but once he was a foot away it was as if he lost all his confidence.

Pulling up to the nearest parking spot, Haley quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the building. Walking through the lobby she nodded her head impressed. Following the music she walked into the space that would be holding the ball tonight.

"Haley!" Brooke waved her over. Haley smiled at her bubbly sister. With a small hug the girls exchanged their greeting. "Finally you made it! Okay so I need you to help Blondie," she spat out, "with the napkin folding. Play nice! I will be over shortly to critique your work." She winked before bouncing over to the next task.

"Take it easy Brooke!" Haley yelled after her.

"Yeah right!"

Haley laughed at her little sister's response. At the sight of her best friend her laughter died. Without a word she picked up a napkin and watched Peyton for the folds.

"You're doing it wrong," Peyton informed; her finger extended toward the cloth in front of Haley. "You're supposed to fold it back here."

"Hmm," Haley grunted before taking the cloth and folding it correctly. Peyton stared at the smaller girl and sighed.

"Is this how it's always going to be now?" Peyton placed her cloth down, now giving all her attention to Haley. "You're not even going to speak to me now?"

"Peyton…" Haley sighed in frustration.

"No Hales, I don't understand what I did that was so wrong."

"Really? You call me broken and practically blame Brooke for my decisions. Does that ring a bell?" Haley spoke sarcastically.

"Hales, I just thought that maybe if you heard what I had to say that you would see that what's going on between you and Nathan is a mistake."

"You know Brooke wasn't the only one who put doubts in my mind, right?" Haley said bringing up Peyton's reasoning for her break up again.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton questioned.

"That day, in the quad. It was right after Carrie and Damien insulted me for the one thousandth time and Nathan just stood there. And I ran out crying. You followed me and you asked me question…"

"What if love isn't enough…." Peyton bowed her head in embarrassment and shame. Opening her mouth she found it hard to speak, when nothing could escape passed her lips. She closed her eyes momentarily to prevent a tear from falling. "I caused this…"

"Peyton, no." Haley moved her hand over the blonde's. Squeezing it gently she caught Peyton's eyes and forced her to look at her. "Peyton this isn't your fault. Honestly, your question and your comments made me rethink my relationship with Nathan. But you're not the one who broke up with him…I was." Haley gave her a quick smile to show she didn't blame her.

"Hales, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. Everything was getting out of control. With the constant lying and hiding, everything started to lose its meaning. What you said at the house about me being okay with being his secret for two years was right. But sometimes I would let my mind wander and the thought of being with Nathan publicly was constantly eating at me. And like a flick of a switch I didn't want the life I was leading. I wanted more. And I think the fact that Nathan didn't take the initiative to move on to the next level hurt me more. But you're right what happened between me and Nathan is between us. So please drop it."

"Haleyyyy," Peyton whined.

"Don't Haley me."

"But…"

"No, now let's just fold these damn napkins." Haley concluded throwing one of the cloths at her. Peyton smiled at her best friend as she stopped her folding.

"Hales."

"Yeah," Haley looked up from the table.

"I missed you this week."

"I missed you too, why don't we finish up here and then we could head over to your house and get ready for this thing." Haley suggested.

"You've got yourself a deal."

…

"Nathan?" Lucas called out as he walked into his little brother's room. When he saw no sign of Nathan Lucas made his way down the stairs only to find his parents in the kitchen. Their conversation came to a halt when they saw Lucas enter.

"Oh please don't stop on account of me," Lucas bit out sarcastically. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water and turned to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Lucas," Deb whispered, "please don't do this."

"Don't do what mom?" He questioned loudly.

"Watch your tone," Dan warned.

"And he speaks," Lucas rolled his eyes at the two. After finding out what had happened Lucas couldn't help but to feel hurt not only for his brother but at being lied to as well.

"Don't talk to me or your mother like that. We don't deserve it." Dan retorted.

"You're right, I'm sorry mom you don't deserve that. As for you, you deserve every comment and mumble from me and Nathan."

"Lucas…"

"Dan…"

"Stop it, both of you." Deb interrupted.

"Why? Why should I mom? This man deserves it. He cheated on you. He got Karen pregnant. And he practically threatened Nathan and me with bodily harm if we ever brought home a serious girlfriend."

"I wasn't serious." Dan tried to cover it up.

"Are you kidding me?" Deb questioned turning to Dan with a disgusted look in her eyes.

"Deb…"

"He told us and I quote, 'a girlfriend should only be a girl who spreads her legs and is gone in the morning.'"

"Is that what you really think?" Deb turned to Dan once again.

"No, of course not Deb. It was just something I told them to keep them focused on basketball. I didn't think it would affect them this much." Dan averted his eyes after speaking. Lucas rolled his eyes at his lame attempt at lying to his mother.

"Yeah, and then telling us how you would drive the girl away for good. Did you think that wouldn't affect us either?" Lucas shook his head at his father.

"Dan?" Deb whispered in shock.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Nathan never brought a girl home for you to meet mom?"

Deb stood silent as she tried to recall Nathan's past behavior with the subject at hand. "Is this true Dan?"

"I wasn't serious about it," Dan defended himself.

"But you threatened them! Is this why Nathan has been so distant? I thought it was because of the news of our deception. But that's what he was talking about that night isn't it? When he yelled at you about love. How could you do that your own sons?"

"I don't have to explain myself."Dan finished while walking out of the room.

"Where's your brother?" Deb asked as she wiped away a stray tear.

"I don't know, but my guess is that he's with Karen." Lucas answered and could see a flash of hurt in his mother's eyes at his statement.

….

Karen looked up from the counter when the bell above the door rang. She smiled when she saw Nathan walk in. He looked upset about something and she knew she would have to use every trick in the book to get him to open up.

"Nathan, this is fourth time this week. I'm starting to think you're that ten year old boy again. The one that would be in here every day; begging me to play with him." Nathan smiled at her and took a seat at the counter.

"What can I say, I just can't stay away."

"So are you looking for Haley?" Karen asked while pouring a cup of coffee and sliding it toward Nathan.

"Not really," He whispered. Karen studied the boy intently. She raised her hand and waved it toward herself.

"What's going on Nathan? I know you haven't been coming in here just to talk to me." She smiled.

"Now why would you think that, mom?" He spoke softly, making sure he kept eye contact. Karen's smile faded at his words. She blinked and looked away before retreating back to his blue eyes that mirrored hers.

"You know?" she cried.

"Yeah," Nathan replied his face starting to twist with emotion. Karen let out a sob before rounding the counter and embracing the boy in front of her.

"How?"

"They were arguing."

"And how do you feel about this?" She motioned between them.

"At first I was hurt, hurt that all of you lied to me. But then I was kind of relieved. I always found it weird as to why I would always want to come to you when ever I had a problem. Everything just seemed easier to know that you were my mom."

"Why?"Karen tried to wipe her tears away.

"I never kept any secrets from you. And you always approved of my relationship with Haley. I just feel like finding out helped ease the pain I've been going through lately."

"Haley?"

"Yeah."

"You, my boy, have caused some serious damage."She brushed her hand over his cheek. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it tonight." Nathan gave a small smile.

"Well since you let me in on you knowing the truth about me being your mother, I'll let you in on a little secret I overheard. But if you tell anyone I will deny it." She smiled brightly at Nathan.

"Secret?"

"The girls were talking about you yesterday. Well more like wondering out loud. Let's just say a certain someone is wondering if you were going to this thing tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, but if they find out just play the '_I'm her son'_ card." She winked. Nathan laughed and hugged Karen once more before saying his goodbyes. He only had a few hours to get ready for this ball. And he had to come up with a way to talk to Haley… fingers crossed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. Things had got in the way of my writing and I really couldn't update. But now that I have sorted some things out I have decided to try and give writing a shot again. I can't promise that I will be able to update as frequently as I have in the past but I will try my best to make sure this long wait doesn't happen again. Thanks to everyone who PMed me and reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

…

Black and white, the color from the picture was completely gone. Nathan grazed his thumb over the picture and sighed. The two people in the photo were so happy. Nathan glanced up when he heard someone knock on his door and come in.

"Hey man," Lucas greeted before sitting on his brother's bed. "What are you doing?"

Nathan decided to stay silent and simply flicked the picture in Lucas' direction. The blonde headed boy grabbed the photo and whistled. "Holy crap! How old is this?" Lucas questioned while blowing off some dust.

"Turn it around," Nathan answered. He walked over to his closet and started to pull out his dress clothes for later.

"1986…Damn. That was before my mom even came into the picture." Nathan nodded. "So that means Dan's and even bigger douche than with thought, huh?" Nathan nodded once again, placing his clothes on this bed.

"Black on black? What are you going to a funeral?"Lucas joked but could see his brother was not in the mood. "Try blue."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Keep the Black just put that dark blue vest…no tie. Yeah put the dark blue tie. Did you get a mask yet?"

Nathan sighed, "Damn it, I totally forgot about the stupid mask."

"Well you're in luck 'cause so did I. I have to get a red one. So shall we?" Lucas motioned to the door with his arm extended as if he were at the ball. Nathan chuckled and pushed him out of the door.

….

"Hales?" Peyton whispered. Haley stood in front of the mirror fully dressed in her royal blue gown. Her dark hair was pulled up with two curls hanging loosely around her face. Peyton shook her friends shoulder. Haley came out of her trance and looked up at her friend.

"Huh?" She murmured stepping away from the mirror.

"Are you alright? You were staring into the mirror for ages." Peyton giggled.

"Yeah, it just didn't seem real you know."

"What didn't?"

"Me," She motioned to her attire, "looking like this…"

"Hales, you look beautiful. You always do. You don't need a stupid gown or make up. You've got that natural beauty anyone would kill for. And I think that's why Carrie made it her mission to make your life a living hell."

"Ugh Carrie, do you think there's any possibility that I won't run into her tonight?"

"Probably not," Haley groaned at Peyton's answer, "but just think, you have a mask to hide behind."

"You're right!" Haley rummaged through her bag looking for the item mentioned. "It's not here."

"What do you mean it's not…"

"I left it at the café." Haley sighed.

"Well come on then…" Peyton said dragging Haley out of the room.

….

"What about this one?" Lucas held a blood red mask to his face. Nathan shook his head and continued to search for a blue mask. Nathan pointed out one to the clerk and tried it. He looked in the mirror and shook his head.

"Why do we have to do this again? We're going to look ridiculous." Nathan sighed.

"Because one it's a fund raiser and two Brooke will kill you if you try to go without a mask. Just get the one in your hand. It's simple enough don't you think."

"Fine… I'll take this one." Nathan spoke to the clerk.

"Hmm?"

"What?" Nathan spoke at the clerk's murmur.

"It's just that this is a set. Do you mind that someone else may have the other half to this?"

"What do you mean the other half? Like another guy might have the same mask?"

"Oh no," the clerk laughed, "I mean a woman. See this mask is made to have a partner. The other mask would belong to a woman; it has a beautiful detail along the rim whereas the male's left without the intricate designs. It's supposed to show great contrast between the man and woman."

"It's fine, I just need the mask." Nathan brushed off the clerk's comments.

"Well well, I must say Mr. Scott I would much prefer the burgundy one." Lucas looked up at the girl's comment. He smiled when he saw the bubbly brunette.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas hugged the small girl. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ready and dealing with the madness that is this masquerade ball?" He chuckled.

"Haha, if you must know I totally spaced on buying a mask, so I'm just picking one up before I meet Haley and the fake blonde."She spoke with resentment toward the end. Lucas' brows rose and he turned back to the counter. Nathan took his bag and decided to wait in the car to avoid Brooke.

"Hey Nate," Brooke whispered. Nathan lifted his head and sighed.

"Brooke…" He waited for her to say something.

"So um… what color are you wearing?" She tried to make conversation. Without any words he lifted the mask. Brooke's eyes widened momentarily. She coughed. "Blue…suits you." She forced a smile.

Nathan nodded and walked out of the store. Brooke watched him leave and turned to Lucas. "Blue…I'm guessing this was your idea."

"What can I say…" Lucas smiled.

"I swear sometimes you are a worst meddler than I am." She laughed. "So how's he been?"

"Okay I guess, he doesn't talk much."

"I can see that," Brooke spoke sarcastically.

"Well you did act like a bitch to him. So what can you expect?" Lucas mentioned off handedly while looking at another mask.

"Okay I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me a bitch…"

"Brooke, I didn't. I'm just saying that sometimes you gave him hell."

"Fine, fine, fine but in my defense it was part of the 'sister code',' hate who your sister hates'." Brooke smiled.

"Wouldn't that be the opposite of the 'sister code' then?"

"How so?"

"Well Haley doesn't hate Nathan, she loves him."

"Ugh your right. So I was a little pissed off at Nathan, but now it's hard to be. He looks so depressed."

"He's just dealing with life right now." Lucas handed a mask to clerk and paid for it.

"So Luke any chance you'll save me a dance tonight?" She flirted.

"Yeah I think I can do that." He smiled before waving his hand and exiting.

…

"No, I need the shipment by Monday not Wednesday…well how do you expect me to continue my business if you don't ship correctly. Monday…not Wednesday. Yes thank you." Karen sighed. She rested her arms on the counter.

"Rough day…"

Karen looked up to see four deep blue eyes. She smiled and embraced her boys.

"You wouldn't believe it." Karen gave a tired laugh.

"If you needed any help you could've just told me I would have stuck around mom," Nathan smiled. Karen lifted a hand to her heart and smiled at his words. 'Mom' still felt new, but she was delighted none the less.

"Its fine, I'm not used to being alone on Saturdays. Haley's usually in here, but with this whole ball thing going on she's been busy."

"What do you need help with?" Lucas asked.

"Can you two take these boxes to the back for me?" Both nodded and took off to work.

Karen went to rest her head, but once again someone came in. She looked up to see Haley and Peyton.

"Hi Karen," Haley greeted hugging the older woman. "I forgot my mask here it's in the kitchen so I will just…"Haley pointed toward the back.

Karen stopped her; Haley gave her a puzzled look.

"Haley you look beautiful," Haley smiled her thanks, "and I won't risk you going in there and messing up your gown. What color is it?"

"It's the blue mask; it should be on the counter."

Karen picked up the small bag which contained the mask and handed to Haley. Haley smiled and pulled it out. Her smiled quickly faded as she examined the mask.

"Haley what's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"This isn't my mask…"

"It's mine…" Nathan spoke softly from behind Karen. Haley looked up at the voice and immediately their eyes connected. Haley cleared her throat.

"I...I'm sorry, here you go." She handed the mask to him. Nathan watched her fidget under his gaze. He couldn't stop looking at her. He had never seen her all dressed up before.

"I believe this is yours," Lucas handed Haley the other blue mask.

"Yeah, um thanks."Haley kept her gaze toward the gown.

"Well we have to go. Thanks again." Peyton spoke up suddenly and dragged her friend out the café.

"You okay?" She asked Haley.

"Thanks for that."

"You weren't the only one with an ex in there." Both release a sigh of relief and let out a strained laugh.

…

"Well that was awkward."Lucas mumbled.

"You two, I hope you realize that every moment counts. As for you," she pointed to Nathan, "take care of that tonight. I'm tired of seeing you all separately. I miss the days when my café was occupied by my favorite people…at the same time."

"Mom…"

"Don't…just do it. Now you two go get ready. Oh I'm expecting all of you to come back later tonight all friends again so I can take pictures." Karen smiled.

Nathan shook his head while Lucas gave a laugh.

"Well at least now you know who has the other half of the mask." Lucas nudged Nathan.

…

"Hey are the guys meeting us over there?"

Nathan just shrugged. He had no intention of hanging out with the guys tonight. There was only one person he needed to talk to. And know that he knew what she was wearing he had more confidence in finding her. Nathan slipped his mask on as Lucas parked the car.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two walked in and were met with various faces covered in masks. "Well this is comforting…" Nathan mumbled. They quickly found the guys from the team as they were the only ones near the punch bowl trying to spike it.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Nathan sighed.

"Hell yeah!" Vegas shouted, "What's got into you? Mad I stole your girl?" The guys got quiet.

"You wanna repeat that last part." Nathan was now in his face.

"You're jealous aren't you? That I got with that…" Nathan's arm was extended and was about to connect with Vegas' jaw. Lucas held Nathan back.

"Let me go I'm good." Nathan shouted as Lucas led him away from everyone. A girl in purple came marching toward them. And began shouting at them.

"There will be NO fighting! Or I swear I will kick both of your asses!" It was then that they noticed it was Brooke.

"He started it…"

"I don't care! I'm ending it!" Brooke sighed then looked toward Lucas, "So how about that dance."

Nathan scoffed at the two as they left. He made his way to the exit and leaned against the wall of the lobby.

"I could really use a drink…"

Nathan opened his eyes and followed the voice. The girl was sitting on the staircase. She lifted her arm and untied her mask. Nathan gave a small smile when he saw Haley look up at him. He moved off the wall and sat next to her.

"Your night going as you planned." He spoke softly. He then untied his own mask.

"Not really," She laughed pathetically. "Thanks for that earlier." She pointed back at the entrance to where the ball was being held. Nathan looked confused and watched Haley shake her head. "I heard what Vegas said in there…"

"Haley…"

"He's been saying things like that all night. He's really twisted everything around to sound like he 'scored'."She scoffed. Nathan looked up at her. Haley knew that look. "No you goof I didn't sleep with him." She nudged Nathan. He sighed in relief and gazed up at Haley. "I didn't do anything with him. I didn't even want to go out with him, but he wouldn't leave me the hell alone."

Nathan laughed at that. He raised his hands in surrender when Haley went to hit him again.

"I miss this," She whispered.

"Miss what?" Nathan met her gaze.

"You, us…being able to talk."

"I miss you," Nathan whispered. "You look amazing tonight, Hales."

"Don't, "Haley shook her head.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"Don't call me Hales and don't complement me. It'll make it that much easier to forgive you." She looked away from him.

"Haley…"

"Nathan…I can't."

"Can't what? Talk to me?"

"Nathan…" Haley was struggling with her thoughts and without thinking she grabbed his tie and kissed his lips hungrily. She pushed him into the railing and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. When the need for air hit her lungs she pulled away. She put her hand to her face and mumbled.

"I'm so stupid," She shook her head.

"Hales, this is ridiculous. I love you and I want to be with you. But you're sending me mixed signals here." Nathan motioned between the both of them.

"I know that!" Haley shouted trying to think. Nathan waited looking down at the small girl in front of him.

"Then?"Nathan pleaded with her to talk to him.

"If I talk to you then I just end up right where I used to be. And then everything will just repeat itself."

"Hales, I promise you that won't happen. I can't let that happen. Losing you once was enough. You know I want you…but what do you want?"

…

"So Luke, how long is it going to take you to crack?" Brooke smiled sweetly as the two swayed to the music. Lucas smirked and shook his head.

"I don't know Brooke…"

"Oh come on…I know you want me. I could tell back at the party in the beginning of the year."

"Brooke…" Lucas was cut off when Brooke crashed her lips to his. His eyes widened. He pulled away. "I'm sorry Brooke." He looked up and saw a certain blonde walking away.

"You're still in to her." Brooke looked surprised. "Lucas…Lucas!"

"I'm sorry," He left Brooke on the dance floor.

…

"Hales?" Nathan spoke when Haley didn't move to say anything.

"I love you too, Nathan, but my mind is all messed up right now. And really don't know what to do. But I miss talking to you, you weren't just my boyfriend. You were my best friend long before that. So why don't we just stick to being friends for now. And if things lead to something more then so be it. But I don't want to rush into us again." She spoke softly afraid of how Nathan would react.

"Fine…" Haley looked up at his answer. She was surprised that he didn't fight her about them being together. "Hales, if you need us to go slow then I can respect that."

"Really? You're okay with that?" She smiled.

"Yeah," Nathan returned her smile. Haley quickly embraced him and whispered 'thank you'.

"So does this mean I can't kiss you," Nathan laughed as Haley swatted his arm.

"I don't think so mister." She nudged him.

"But I can hang out with you and talk to you and visit you and hug you…" he listed on his fingers.

Haley giggled and nodded her head, "Yeah, I think we can manage that."

"Wanna get out of here?" Nathan smirked.

"Nathan!"

"I meant to the café, what did you think I meant?"Nathan chuckled, nudging Haley in the side.

"What did I get myself into," Haley laughed.

"Oh you're stuck with me now," Nathan informed.

"I'm okay with that," She smiled. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders and led her out of the lobby. Both happy that they were now on talking terms.

…

A/N: I know it's short, but it's something. Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a quiet night for the most part. The turn of a page could be heard throughout the entire café. Karen's slight panic about working alone that night eased when realization that half her customers would be at the Masquerade Ball. There were a few customers that came in for their usual late night coffees, but the silence was beginning to overwhelm the woman and she was tempted to close shop. There were steps outside of the door. She prolonged looking up from her book as she was becoming deeply engrossed. The sounding of the bell made her momentarily glance up. But it wasn't until the sight in front of her registered when she finally decided to put the book down. The man before her was towering over the counter with a look upon his face so disgusted that she shuddered and wiped her arm as though she were the scum that engraved his countenance. His blue eyes were glaring down at her small figure. She moved to speak but stopped quickly when he raised his hand before her.

"I bet you're loving every moment of this." There was an edge to his voice. Karen stared blankly at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I would ask what the hell you're on about now, Dan, but why waste my breath. You're clearly going to yell at me for whatever's wrong now." She picked up her book and flipped back to her page. "It wouldn't be the first time." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

His eyes narrowed once more at her.

"Don't play dumb Karen. You and I both know what I'm talking about. We had an agreement. If Nathan every came to you, you would act like nothing but his previous babysitter. But every time he has a problem he always comes to you."

"Maybe it's 'cause I give such great advice." Karen smiled cheekily up at him. She walked over the coffee machine and poured herself some in a mug. Hoping to brace herself for whatever was coming next.

"Don't get smart."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She took a sip of her coffee and winced at the heat of it burning her throat.

"I want to know what the hell is going on. What kind of lies you have been feeding him."

Karen rolled her eyes at the man and moved her hand to pause his ranting.

"Dan I haven't been telling him anything that I don't feel he should already know."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shouted, his volume reverberating off the walls of the café.

"It means that if he comes in here and he asks me for advice about something I tell him my opinion and what I believe is right. I don't feed him lies… like telling him that loving someone is the ultimate failure in life or whatever the hell you have been telling him!" Karen's voice now equal to his own, the man stepped back.

"You have no right to get involved…"

"I have every right to get involved. He is _my _son. I let you take him away once but I won't let it happen again."

"You're right, he is your son. But you're wrong in thinking that I won't steer him away from you. Unless you have forgotten Karen, I can be very persuasive." Dan smirked down at the woman. It took all of her not to break down at his words. She could not lose her son to this man once again. It was one thing letting it happen once, but to continue letting this pathetic excuse of a man control fate and take her son away once more was no option. She would not break down in front of him. And she would lose no tears to his words. Sure they were filled with hatred and venom, but she would not let him get to her again. The bells had chimed once again that night. Yet with all the harsh shouting it went unheard to the two people occupying the café. Shifting her gaze to the door, Karen stared deeply into the eyes of her son. She noticed Haley trailing behind him and a smile crept along her features. Dan watched Karen's features change and turned to see what had caused her to smile.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked softly. The atmosphere was unrecognizable for the two teenagers. They simply gazed up at the others.

"This doesn't concern you. How was the dance?" Dan's attempt to brush off his son's appearance enraged Karen.

"The hell it doesn't!"

"This can be discussed at a later date."

"Mom, what's going on?" Nathan questioned. He needed an honest answer and she was the only one he trusted to give him the truth. Karen calmed down at the sound of her son's voice, while the other two occupants eyes widened not at his question, but on how he addressed her.

"Nathan…"

"He's calling you _mom _now?" He sneered. "I thought we had an agreement Karen. If he ever came to you asking questions, you were to keep quiet and deny everything." Dan was outraged. His voice was at an all time high.

"Well I told you already Dan, I don't feed him lies." She spat out. "As far as I'm concerned this discussion is over. If you have anything to say to me do so another day. For now please leave." Karen's voice was now considerably low. Dan scowled at her and without further hesitation he simply glimpsed at Nathan and Haley before storming out of the café.

….

Peyton could do nothing else but walk away. Sure she was almost positive that it was bound to happen considering the words that were exchanged sometime ago between her and the petite brunette. She should have been stronger. This wasn't supposed to affect her. She grabbed a glass off the table in front of her and nearly spit the drink out once it touched her lips.

"Perfect," She whispered, and downed the drink all together.

"You sure you want to do that?"

Peyton jumped a little at the voice above her. When she looked up she came face to face with yet another mask. He was tall and he seemed like he had to bend down just to speak to her. She eyed him cautiously. He wore all black and a full faced black mask. All that could be seen were the curly brown locks at the top of his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" Peyton shrugged off the boy's question and reached for another glass.

"You do know it's spiked right?" He grabbed the glass from Peyton's hand and drank it whole. Her face distorted into mixed emotions. Half pleased that he stopped her, the other half upset that he took her drink. The lean boy took a seat on the steps next to her and nudged her knee with his own. Peyton looked up at his brown eyes and unhooked the mask from behind. She smiled.

"Well then why did you drink it?" She poked his shoulder.

"What can I say?" He shrugged, "it's been a crappy night." He smiled sadly and looked down. Peyton sighed and laid a hand on his knee.

"Tell me about it." She looked up at him and noticed a small cut above his eye. "How'd that get there?"

Slowly he moved his hand to the cut. Wincing he shook his head and chuckled. "Happened right after the classic…I confronted Carrie about the whole fiasco. Let's just say she turned everything around on me and threw her mom's china at me. None the less, I got my answers and she got an earful from her mother."

The two laughed together. Peyton smiled at the turn of events the night took. She'd half thought that she would be at least buzzed by now. However, with the boy beside her she felt at ease.

"So what happened in there?" He nodded to the ball room. Peyton shrugged her shoulder.

"Moment of weakness I guess."

"How so?"

"Have you ever felt like all that is familiar to you is slipping away?" He nodded softly and waited for her to continue. She sighed and lowered her gaze. "Tonight felt like that. I mean Luke and I have been done for a while, but it was weird seeing him with Brooke."

"You still love him?" He whispered.

"That's the thing." She looked up at the boy. "I don't think I was ever in love with him. It was more of the idea that I was in love with I guess. I just wanted someone who I could talk to and connect with. And although I did like Lucas, it was never like that."

"I know what you mean; it was the same with Carrie. In some way, I always knew she was looking elsewhere. I just denied it, you know?"

"And now?"

"Now, I'm just looking out for the girl who I can have a stimulating conversation with." He smiled. "You?"

"Me too." She blushed.

"You wanna get out of here? We can go grab a burger or something." He stood up from the stairs and held out a hand. Peyton stood up and took hold of his hand.

"Definitely."

The form of an older Scott boy staring going unnoticed at the entrance of the ball room.

…

Karen poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs in front of her. It was oddly quiet in the café for the second time that night. Nathan stared at his mother's form trying to read any signs of weakness, but clearly she was a strong woman who could handle herself. How could she not be with all the years of pretending she was forced to do?

"Thanks Karen." Haley smiled up at the older woman. She sipped slowly from the cup and eyed the two before her.

It was much too quiet for Karen and she sighed. "So?" The two teenagers looked up at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Does the two of you sitting here mean that you are back together?" She smiled widely. Nathan shook his head at his mom and chuckled. Haley put down her mug and waved her hand lightly.

"No it doesn't," Nathan laughed.

"Why is this funny?" Karen, no longer smiling, questioned.

"Awe, Karen. It's 'cause you were so excited you seemed like a little kid who got a brand new toy." Haley giggled.

"Well sorry." Karen stepped back.

"Mom, we're just taking things slow."

"Yeah, we're friends. _Just_ friends," Haley emphasized clearly.

"Just friends," Nathan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay, _just _friends, how was your night?" Karen moved around the counter and lowered herself on to the couch near the bookshelf. She tucked her legs in and placed her book on her lap.

"As well as can be expected," Nathan shrugged. "It sucked until I ran into Haley."

"Same here," Haley spoke from under the mug as she sipped her hot chocolate. "We talked and decided that that wasn't the place to be."

"So we came here, hoping the café would still be open." Nathan smiled. Karen returned the smile and nodded.

"Well trust me, I did think about closing up. But then Dan walked in and well you saw how that turned out." Karen flipped open her book and marked the page she had been reading previous to her interruption.

"What happen…" Nathan started, but stopped when the bell chimed once again. The three turned to the door to see a smiling Brooke. Something must have happened in her favor that night because she barely gave Nathan a glance.

"What are you doing here, Brooke? Shouldn't you be off dancing the night away?" Haley laughed at her little sister. She was dazed out and had this foolish smile on her face.

"Oh I wish!"Her happy mood was now gone. She had a scowl on her face and her eyes were full of disgust. "That masquerade ball sucked! Everyone seemed to have loved the damn thing. But it was just not my night. First you," She finally acknowledged Nathan, "get into a fight. Then Lucas walks away when I kissed him…"

"You got into a fight?"

"You kissed Lucas?"

Karen and Haley spoke together. Nathan looked away from his mother, while Brooke looked between the other two women in the room. She nodded and continued her story.

"He went after blondie. I don't get what's so freaking special about her!"

"Brooke, Peyton is special." Haley interrupted her rant.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Brooke waved her hand.

"So wait, why were you all happy just now. You looked like a love struck school girl. That's not the Brooke I'm used to seeing." Haley smiled knowingly.

"Oh right! You will not believe what happened to me later on." Brooke's huge smile was back. "I had to stay and help clean up, but everyone bailed on me. So there I was thinking that the night had been a total bust when he showed up."

…

"_This is ridiculous." Brooke fumed. She grabbed the table cloths and threw them into the box in the middle of the room. What was the use of folding them? They were ruined. Food and drink stains were seeping through the fabric. She wiped at her brow and sighed in frustration. Sighing, she roughly sat down on a seat of the nearest table. Her hand moved to the back of her head and she tugged lightly at the ribbon keeping her mask to her face. She looked around the room. The once beautifully decorated hall was now in shambles. Tables were covered in used silverware and different colorful masks. The floors were scuffed and some of the chairs were tilted over on the floor. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. There was shuffling coming from the entrance of the hall. And Brooke raised her gaze once it stopped right in front of her. The boy was medium height with a usual tux and white mask. His hair was pushed back and he smiled down at Brooke._

"_Party's over." She mumbled before getting up from her seat. She moved to the other tables and yanked the cloths off of them. _

"_Um, yeah I see that."_

"_Then why are you still here?" Brooke asked roughly._

"_Well I noticed you here by yourself and I thought maybe you could use some help." He answered honestly. Brooke stopped briefly to look at him more closely. She couldn't recognize his voice. Her anger faltered after seeing his genuine smile. She felt a little ashamed for taking her anger out on him. _

"_Oh, um its fine. I can finish." She smiled softly. Once again, she continued to go around the tables. She felt the cloth tug from the other side and she looked up. The boy was pulling from the opposite side._

"_I insist. You pulled this whole ball thing off yourself. You should at least accept a helping hand to clean the place up." He gestured all around the room. Brooke gazed at the boy shortly before nodding her head. She blushed at his praise and continued to clean up the room._

_An hour later the two sat at one of the tables._

"_Thanks again for sticking around." Brooke offered him a water bottle. He grinned and accepted the water. "I would have been here all night."_

"_It was no problem." He whispered. "I have to get going though. Have a good night Brooke." He smiled before leaving the room._

_Brooke stared after him._

…

"He was so mysterious." Brooke gushed. Haley laughed at her younger sister's faraway look.

"So who was he?" Nathan asked. Brooke's expression suddenly stopped and her head fell. The color in her cheeks reddened a bit.

"I don't know," she mumbled. She glared at Nathan when he let out a laugh that carried throughout the entire café. She swung her arm and hit Nathan in the stomach. He choked and stopped laughing. Rubbing his stomach he glared at the small girl.

"Ow," his hand still rubbing the spot she hit. Haley rolled her eyes at the two and unconsciously rubbed Nathan's stomach while questioning her sister. Karen caught the motion and smiled at the how oblivious the two were. Everything was so natural to them that even the smallest touch went unrecognized.

"Brooke, how could you not know who it was? You were with him for a whole hour. Didn't you even think of asking for his name or something?"

Brooke sighed and threw herself next to a smiling Karen. She rested her head on Karen's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't know. I was just so glad I had company and we talked a bit but names didn't really come up until the end when he said goodbye to me."

"Well at least he knows who you are." Nathan laughed, but stopped once again when a hand hit him in the stomach this time it belonged to the older James sister.

"I'm sure you'll find him at school, you did see his face after all." Haley stared at her sister as she buried her head further into Karen. "Brooke, you did see his face right?"

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" Brooke squealed and slapped her forehead. Karen laughed lightly and rubbed the girls arm. "He had his mask on the whole time." Brooke sighed.

Nathan laughed, but stopped when he received icy glares from all three women. Raising his hands he got up from his seat next to Haley and walked around to the back of the counter.

"What am I gonna do Hales? He was so nice. It was so easy to talk to him. It was like natural…I didn't even feel self-conscious around him. I didn't have to put up an act." Brooke sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find him Brooke. I mean our school isn't that big. He'll be lurking around somewhere I'm sure. Plus he knew who you were; maybe he's in your grade."

"I hope you're right." She whispered. Something vibrated in her purse and she pulled her phone out after rummaging through it. Opening it she read a text.

"Dad's outside. I asked him to pick me up here." Brooke spoke up. She hugged Karen and nodded toward Nathan.

"I'll be going to then," Haley hopped off the seat and went to hug Karen. Nathan came around the counter and opened his arms. Haley hesitated and Brooke rolled her eyes while she waited at the door.

"Hey you promised me hugs," Nathan nudged her. And she laughed as she walked into his embrace. The hug was just right. Not too short in that awkward kind of way and not too long so that it felt as if they were being clingy. She was just about to follow Brooke out of the café when Nathan grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Um, do you want to hang out tomorrow? We can like catch up and grab something to eat…if you want," his gaze drifting to the floor as he spoke nervously. Haley grinned softly before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you tomorrow." She answered.

"Okay great, I'll text you." He smiled after her. He watched her get in the car and locked the door. He turned around to see his mother smiling.

"Just friends," she scoffed.

"We are just friends."

"What happened to winning her back?" Karen raised her brow.

"I'm getting to that; it's just going to take some time." Karen nodded her head. She got up from the sofa and returned the book to its place on the shelf. "Hey ma?" Nathan spoke up.

"Yes?" She answered walking back to the counter and cleaning up the cups.

"What happened? Before when my dad was here," His tone was soft. Almost afraid of how she would react to the question. Karen sighed and put down the cups before grabbing hold of his hand over the counter.

"Nathan, I need you to know one thing. I never meant for any of this to happen. And if it wasn't in your absolute best interest I wouldn't have put you through this. But at the time, it seemed like the best thing to do." Nathan nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Back in high school, your father and I were together. It wasn't like an ultimate love story or anything. There were no troubles in our way. We were happy together and that was all that mattered. That is until your grandpa sent your dad away to an out-of-state college; that was when we had ended our relationship. He went off to play basketball and I stood here. I opened up my own café and all was well for a while." Karen sighed.

"It wasn't until about a year and half later. Your dad came back and decided to finish school at some nearby college. He started to come around the café often and we were back to where we left off. I was happy and anything seemed possible. It wasn't until I found out that I was pregnant with you that I found out that he had a wife at home along with a new born baby."

"Mom…" Nathan squeezed her hand. Karen shook her head and continued.

"After that I swore to never look in your father's direction ever again. But he kept coming around. And after you were born your grandfather started to get suspicious. When Dan finally told his parents the truth they came after me and threatened to take you away from me. I wouldn't let them though."

"One day I was cleaning up the café and I made the mistake of leaving the door open. By the time I looked up at the people who came in, they had you in their arms. Dan and Deb. She came in with Lucas. She wasn't vicious or anything. She looked more betrayed than anything. She held Lucas close, afraid that if she let go that Dan would do the same to her. But Dan had you in his arms. And he made a bargain with me. He threatened to take you away at that moment if I didn't agree."

"He told me that he was willing to raise you with Deb and say that you were their son. And that I could look after you all I wanted, but everyone else had to think that I was just the babysitter and that they were your parents. Because…it wouldn't look good if he had gotten two women pregnant."

"At first I screamed and yelled and told him to go to hell. But then he said that it would be no use. He had you and said he could be on the next flight out of the country if he wanted."

"So without thinking, I agreed. The thought of losing you was too much. And I would do anything to keep you. So he took you. But he kept his promise. Every day you ..and eventually Lucas were brought to me. And I took care of you. It pained me for all of these years not to call you my own, but at least I got to see you grow up and be proud to say that you turned out more like me than your dad." Karen smiled and wiped away a stray tear. Nathan's face was red with anger.

"How could…"

"Nathan it's all over now. No need to dwell on the past." Karen shrugged. "The question now is what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan looked up at her.

"Well, now you know what happened. I don't want you going home and getting into a fight with your dad. Honestly it is best if you act like you know nothing."

"Mom.."

"But I know that's kind of hard now. Think before you act, okay?" She placed her hand on his cheek. Nathan nodded and looked at his mother's retreating figure as she picked up the mugs and walked into the kitchen.

"Think before you act…God I hope I don't end up decking him in the face." Nathan thought out loud before following his mother.

...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hit a major block and ended up changing some things around. I have everything pretty much planned out from here. So if I don't update fast enough it's because of school or procrastination. If it comes to that you can PM me or bother me to update on tumblr (PM me for it), since I happen to be on that all the time too. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with the story. I hope to finish it soon. So with your feedback I'll be sure to continue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
